A Slaves Devotion
by LadyNadine
Summary: Rin wakes up at an auction and is sold to Sesshomaru, The Great Lord of the West. What will she choose, escape or live a life with the lord? Lemon and a little swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Auction

Chapter One: The Auction

(I do not own any of the characters in this story.)

Waking up with her head pounding, Rin groaned. She slowly opened her eyes. Rin tried to see where she was, but it was too dark. She moved to push herself up and felt the ground. It felt like dirt. After sitting herself up, sore all over, she tried to remember how she got there.

_Blood…_

_Screams…_

_Fear…_

_Why did this happen? What did my village do to deserve this?_

She hugged her legs and silently cried. She lost her family to the attack. She let tears fall thinking about her mother, father, and brother. A whole group of demons came and killed a lot of the people in her village. She was hoping that maybe some of her friends made it.

Suddenly, a door opened and light filled into the room. After adjusting to the light, Rin noticed that she was in a cage. But she wasn't alone. There were at least a hundred cages, all were filled with people. Humans. She also noticed that wasn't wearing the kimono she had on before the attack. She was wearing these rags that just covered the private parts of her body.

_How did I get into this?_ She thought while blushing.

Rin heard the sound of talking start filling the room. Two demons walked into the room. One was a tiger demon and the other was a snake demon.

"I can't wait for the auction. We have a good bunch this time," said the tiger demon.

"I know," said the snake demon. "It's just too bad we can't bed some of them. We got some vixens this time around. That village we took down a couple days ago had a lot."

_I've been out of it for a few days?_ Rin thought.

"Well, we better get them up and ready. The auction starts soon," said the tiger demon.

"EVERYONE GET UP," yelled the snake demon.

Rin looked around while she watched everyone start to stir. She heard children start to cry for their mothers and fathers. She couldn't help but to feel bad for the children.

The demons started to go from cage to cage, tying everyone's hands together and tying them together. When they came to Rin, she just glared at them. She wasn't about to show them that she was scared. They went to grab her and that's when she made her move. She kicked the tiger demon in the leg, and then bit the snake demon when he tried to grab her. She ran for the door. Her attempt to escape failed when a neko demon came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"You guys need to pay more attention," said the neko demon.

When the snake demon and tiger demon collected themselves, they tied her up and added her to the line.

"You're lucky we can't touch you little girl. You're price is too high to punish you," said the snake demon.

Rin didn't say anything. She just glared at them. She might be scared out of her mind but she wasn't going to let these damn demons think she was.

After everyone was tied in rows of 15, the demons started leading the lines out one by one. It took about 20 minutes for each line to go then have the next line go. Rin was in the third row to go. When she got up there, she looked out into the crowd. There had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of demons. Rin couldn't believe how many there were out there. She knew demons took humans as slaves, but she didn't know there were so many.

_This world has fallen to the demons._ Rin though.

Rin kind of felt like there was no hope. She's heard the stories of demon Lords and Ladies. They beat their slaves and use them as concubines. That thought struck fear into Rin, but she tried really hard to hide it. She looked through the crowd wondering which one of these monsters were going to buy her. That's when she saw the most beautiful being she has ever seen in her life. He had the silkiest silver hair she has ever seen. These deep golden colored eyes looked right back at her. She couldn't stop looking at the crescent moon and strips on his face.

_Wait, he's staring at me!_ Rin blushed and looked away as fast as she could.

Rin didn't realize that they already started the auction until the announcer was next to her.

"Next is this little gal. She's about 17 years old and can go everything. She's beautiful and can run a household. She's also a virgin, she feisty so that could make her amazing in bed. The biding will start at 500,000 yen."

Rin just looked at the announcer.

_500,000 yen? How could they sell someone and get so much…_ She though.

That's when she noticed how many where bidding. She couldn't believe it. She looked into the crowd and saw the silver hair demon again. He was also biding. She was thrilled but scared at the same time. There was something about this demon that demanded respect. The next thing she noticed, the biding was up to 2,000,000,000 yen. There were only two demons biding now, the silver haired demon and this tiger demon.

"I have 2,000,000,000 yen. Do I have 2,225,000,000?" said the announcer.

"3,000,000,000 yen," the silver haired demon bid.

Rin's mouth just dropped. The tiger demon wanted to bid, but it seemed like he just didn't have the money to really spend that much. She just watched the silver haired demon as he watched the announcer.

"Sold to Lord Sesshomaru, the Great Lord of the West!"

* * *

Please **Review**. My first story I deleted because I started it a long time again and it wasnt that good. I hope this one is better. :)

~LadyNadine~


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter Two: Arrival

_I was bought by Lord Sesshomaru! _Rin thought.

Rin was in a panic. She had heard the stories about the Great Dog Demon. He was a merciless ruler who didn't tolerate anything. Even though his kingdom was very rich and also had high quality goods, the lord ruled with an iron fist.

Right after the auction ended, Rin was put back into her cage. The tiger demon came around later that night to feed everyone. All they got was a little bread and a bowl of water. After a few hours, Rin could hear the cries of women that were being raped and beaten. She tried to ignore then and cover her ears. But no matter what she did, she could still hear the cries for help. Tears rolled down her face.

_How could they do this to living beings?_ Tears started pouring down Rin's face. _Am I next? Will they go behind the lords back and take me?_

Rin pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. She was shaking now. She couldn't help but think about what will happen to her. Her fears about the demons raping her subsided when they left the room after a few hours. But what she didn't notice was that the snake demon was watching her from behind her cage.

The next thing Rin realized was that the snake demon opened her cage and then was on top of her. Fear struck her paralyzed.

"I've been waiting for this," the snake whispered into her ear.

"Get off of me!" Rin screamed while thrashing around.

The feeling of a sharp object resting against her neck made her freeze. A dagger was being pushed to the side of her throat.

"Stop screaming you wench," hissed the snake demon.

Silent tears started to go down Rin's face. The snake demon started grabbing at her breasts rather rough. He was pinching her nipples, making them hard and sore. Rin started to whimper. It hurt so much. She could feel his clawed hand start to dig into her skin. The rages that she was wearing got rip to shreds when he started roughly grabbing her breasts. That's when she started seeing the blood that was seeping into the rags. Rin started feeling a little dizzy from seeing the blood and from her ordeal. The snake demon started sucking hard on her breasts and she gasped. It felt like he was sucking her nipples right off.

Then, all of a sudden, the snake demon was thrown from Rin's bruised and bloody body. When she looked up, Rin saw the neko demon standing in front of her, protecting her from the snake demon.

"Are you stupid? She belongs to Lord Sesshomaru! He will have your head!" The neko shouted.

The snake demon just sat there in shock. The neko growled and that's when the snake got the idea. He ran out of the room so fast Rin thought he evaporated. Rin noticed the neko demon had turned to her and was looking at her body. She tried to melt into the corner of her cage, trying to just disappear. Pity was written all over the neko's face.

"I will not harm you little one," said the neko. Then, he was gone.

Rin looked frantically to see if he was near her. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs again. Burrowing her head into her arms, she started to cry. The touch on her shoulder made her jump two feet off the ground. The neko demon came back with a wash cloth and a bowl of water. Rin's vision started to fade in and out. She tried to keep away from the demon but in the end she couldn't struggle anymore. She was growing tired and weak from the blood loss and exhausted state she was in. The neko realizing this slowly started to clean her wounds. The gentle touch of the neko's hand was the last thing Rin remembered.

That night, Rin dreamt of what could of happened if the neko didn't interfere.

_The snake demon had the dagger to her throat. He was foundling her roughly._ Rin started to shake in her sleep. _The snake started doing down her body, scratching her stomach while moving his hand down to her sensitive area._ She whimpered. _He slammed his fingers into her vagina. The pain was unbearable._ She started to sweat. _The snake removed his fingers and then removed his pants. Rin didn't dare look down. He positioned himself to enter her. He slammed into her so hard…_

Rin sat up fast, panting. Tears started rolling down her face. She looked around and noticed that it was just a nightmare. She also noticed that she wasn't in her cage anymore, but in a wagon. She was tied onto the wall by her hands. There were about ten others in the wagon with her. Rin looked down and noticed bandages around her breasts. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_He actually took care of me._ Rin thought.

The wagon stopped suddenly. She heard someone walk around to the back of the wagon. The door opened, revealing who she heard. The neko demon opened the door, looking right at her.

"Good, you're awake," the neko smiled. "Welcome to your new home."

He untied her hands and picked her up bridal style. Rin blushed at his actions. When they got out of the wagon, she saw the huge castle that was in front of her. Rin's eyes almost popped out of her head.

_This place is huge! Maybe it won't be so bad…_ She thought.

The neko placed her on her feet. Her hands still tied in the front. They started walking up to the massive gates. There were two big dog demon statues of both sides of the gate. Next to the statues were two guards.

_Of course they'd be dog demons._ Rin thought.

Rin was growing nervous meeting this great lord. What would he really be like? Would he really be the merciless lord all the rumors said? Does he beat his slaves? She couldn't think straight. Worry written all over her face. The neko demon saw the worry on her face and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry little one. The castle is so big, you probably will not even see him," he said.

Rin relaxed even if it was just a little. Maybe she would get lucky.

They walked up to the gate. The two guards were wearing armor and had these spear like weapons. When we got close enough the guards crossed there weapons.

"Halt. What business do you have here?" said one of the guards.

"Lord Sesshomaru bought this slave at the auction that took place a few days ago. I am just the deliverer," said the neko.

"Open the gate!" the other guard yelled.

The gate was one of those beautifully designed iron gates. Rin couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful it was. When the gates opened, she got even a better view of the castle. It really was a magnificent sight. When the gates were completely open, the neko demon started to walk in. Rin just followed.

They walked down the path that leads to the castle. Off to the left, there was a garden with some of the prettiest flowers that she had ever seen. She couldn't help but want to walk over to it. There was something about the garden that was calling to her. But the tightening of the ropes on her hands made her pop back into reality. The neko demon looked over to her.

"Sorry little one. We have to go up to the castle. Maybe you'll get lucky and be able to leave the castle."

_Get lucky…_ She thought.

The neko noticed the confusion on her face. She could see the pity on his face again.

"Many slaves don't get to go outside. They're stuck in the castle cleaning and doing manual labor. Some do get lucky and get to work in the gardens, but it's not very likely."

_Maybe I'll be lucky._ She hoped.

When they finally reached the castle, the neko knocked on the doors. The doors were enormous. There were these door knockers that had the heads of dog demons. There were beautiful designs on them also.

Just then, the doors started to open. A little green imp stepped out. He looked at the neko, then at Rin.

"What business do you have here neko?" the imp asked.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's new slave. He bought her at the auction a few days ago. I'm here to deliver her," said the neko.

The imp looked at the girl and then took the rope. Rin looked at the neko demon, but he was already walking away.

"Thank you," Rin said.

The neko demon turned around and looked at her. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome little one. Be strong," he said. Then he turned around and was gone.

Rin looked at the empty space where the neko demon was just standing at. She couldn't help but feel sad that he was gone. He was the only one that showed her any kindness since she lost her family and home.

Then she felt a yank on the rope.

"Come on you filthy human," the imp said.

Rin couldn't help but feel anger when he said that.

_How dare he say such a thing!_ She thought.

Before Rin realized what she was doing, she kicked that little imp and he fell onto the ground. She was glaring at the little imp. What she didn't realize was that someone was watching everything that was conspiring. The little imp jumped up.

"How dare you kick me you worthless human!" the imp yelled.

"You should watch what you say to others who are bigger than you, you stupid imp." Rin said back.

"Wait until Lord Sesshomaru knows what you've done. Disrespecting a demon in his home means death," the imp said.

Rin just stared shocked at him.

_Oh Kami what have I done…_ She thought.

Just then, the lord himself walked into the room. He showed no emotion at all. When Rin saw him, she fell onto her knees and bowed her head, praying that he didn't see what she had done. But that stupid imp just couldn't help but run his mouth.

"Milord! You won't believe what this human just did! She attacked me when I was about to lead her to the slave quarters," the imp said. Smiling down at Rin.

Rin froze. She was going to die. She couldn't help but shake.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. He could see her shaking. The scent of fear was all over her. Of course he saw what had happen and he thought it was quite amusing. But no emotion was on his face. He would never show such weakness.

"Jaken. Can you not complete a simple task such as this?" Sesshomaru said.

Jaken was shocked. How could Lord Sesshomaru let her get away with such an act.

"But Milord…"

"There is no excuse. Take her to the slave quarters. If you fail again, I will kill you." With that said, Sesshomaru walked away.

Rin looked up just before her new lord walked away. Shock written all over her. She had not been punished for kicking the imp. Just then, Jaken pulled on the rope harshly.

"Come on human. You just got lucky."

Rin could tell the little imp was upset that she got away with kicking him. He was leading her to one of the wings of the castle.

_This must be the slave quarters._ She thought.

Jaken led her to one of the rooms and untied her hands. This must be her room. There were two beds in there.

_So this is my new home…_

_

* * *

_

Please review. :) I hope its to everyones liking so far.

~Lady Nadine


	3. Chapter 3: Hitomi and the Castle

Chapter Three: Hitomi and the Castle

"There will be one other slave in here with you," Jaken said.

Rin just rolled her eyes.

_That's pretty obvious._ She thought.

"Wait for her in here. She will be here soon to inform you of everything," with that said Jaken walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Rin walked over to her bed and sat on it. Well, it was more like a cot, but still something to sleep on. There was a pillow and blanket on the bed. Rin decided to put her cot together while waiting for her roommate. She put the pillow at the top of the cot and then laid the blanket out flat. She sat on her bed waiting for the other girl. Looking down, she decided to actually see how back her chest looked. She started undoing the bandages. What she saw surprised her. You could tell there were finger prints on her skin, and cut all over her breasts. Tears started to roll down her face when she started to remember what had happen to her. She wiped her tears away and covered herself when she heard the door start to open.

A girl a little older than Rin walked into the room. She had blue eyes and black hair. Her eyes were the color of the roaring ocean, such a deep blue. Her hair had these beautiful curly locks. Her skin was a light tan color. She had the friendliest smile on her face. She wore a kimono that went right below the knees. It was a sky blue color with a dark blue obi. It showed off her slim form. The girl started to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Hitomi. Nice to meet you!" Hitomi said cheerfully.

"Hi. I'm Rin. Nice to meet you also," Rin said. She couldn't help but smile to the girl. She was just so happy that it made Rin happy also.

"I think we're going to get along just great! I'm guessing Master Jaken just brought you here, so after getting your measurements I can show you around," Hitomi smiled.

"Okay," Rin smiled back.

Hitomi pulled out a measuring tape from her kimono and started measuring her. When she went to measure Rin chest, Rin winced at the pain that came from the pressure. Hitomi noticed right away.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"I'm okay," Rin said hoping she wouldn't press the matter.

"You don't seem okay. Let me take a look."

Rin didn't want to fight with the girl and something told her that she should let her take a look. When Rin started to move her rags, Hitomi saw the bandage. That's when she noticed blood was on them. Hitomi looked shocked, Rin did also. She didn't notice her wounds opened again. She started to unravel the bandage and Hitomi let a tear run down her face.

"Oh Sweetie! What happened? You must be in so much pain!" Hitomi ran out of the room and was back in not even a minute.

"I'm okay. I promise."

But Rin couldn't stop Hitomi from cleaning her wounds. She had a bowl and some water that she brought back with her. When she put the cloth up to her chest and started to clean the bloody wounds, Rin started to wince again.

"You don't seem okay dear."

Rin started to let tears run down her face again, thinking of the memory. She hung her head so her bangs were covering her face. Hitomi could see the tears fall.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hitomi asked quietly while cleaning the wounds gently.

"I was almost raped by a snake demon at the auction place. He didn't even care that I was sold…" Rin started to shake while talking.

Hitomi put down the cloth and pulled Rin into a hug.

"Shhh. You're safe here. The lord maybe harsh at times but if you stay out of his way and don't meddle into his things, you won't see him much at all," Hitomi said. She was trying to reassure Rin.

Rin felt a little better hearing this. She stopped shaking and her tears stopped flowing down her face. She felt better finally talking to someone about what happened.

"Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better," Rin said smile.

"Not a problem dear," Hitomi said. "Now let's get you cleaned up and finish measuring you."

When Hitomi got all of Rin wounds cleaned and got them bandaged up, she got the measurements she needed. Hitomi looked at Rin with a smile.

"We're about the same size. If you'd like, I'll let you barrow one of my kimonos until I make yours."

"Make mine?"

"Yes. I'm the seamstress for the castle. I make all the cloths for everyone in the castle. Even for the lord himself," Hitomi said with a smile.

Rin couldn't help but smile at her. She was such a happy person and had one of the hardest jobs in the castle. Hitomi led Rin over to the closet and let her pick out the kimono she would like to borrow. Rin picked out this light pink kimono with a red obi. Hitomi smiled and helped Rin get dressed. She tied the obi for her.

"There. You look almost like a cherry blossom," Hitomi smiled.

"I love cherry blossoms," Rin smiled back.

"Would you like a tour around the castle? It's very big, so it's easy to get lost."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

They left the room and started to head out to the main room, where Rin had entered the palace.

"This is the main hall," Hitomi said.

Rin looked at all the furniture and paintings. There were three couches that surrounded and huge fire place. There was still a good amount of space from the entrance to the fireplace. The room was huge. Rin looked up and noticed that the whole ceiling of the hall was painted also. It had a huge dog that was protecting the lands from evil. She had heard of the previous Lord of the West. He was a powerful demon but had a kind heart.

"I'm sure you have heard of the previous lord. He was a great master. He took me in when I was just a little girl. He saved me from a demon attack on my village. I was the only survivor," Hitomi said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. My village was also attacked, but mine was attacked for the auction," Rin said with a small frown.

"It's a terrible thing. But we humans can't do much about it. Lord InuTaisho tried to make the humans in his land feel as safe as any demon would. He was a very caring lord."

"What happened to him?"

"He died a long time ago. He saved his human mate from an attack, but lost his life. His mate lived for a while longer than her did, raising her son. She passed away some time now also. Lord Sesshomaru's brother lives with his human wife not far from here," Hitomi said.

"I thought Lord Sesshomaru didn't like humans or half-demons…" Rin said.

"He doesn't," said Hitomi. "He just barley puts up with the slaves he has. As long as we don't bother him, he leaves us alone. Break something or be somewhere you're not supposed to, he won't be afraid to kill you. And he hates InuYasha. Every time they see each other they fight."

"So stay away from Lord Sesshomaru's personal things. I think I got that down."

"That's a good thing," Hitomi smiled.

After leaving the main room, Hitomi led Rin to the kitchen and met the head cook. His name was Jun. He must have been in his early twenties. He had short, light brown hair and green eyes. He was a little paler than Hitomi. He also seemed like a friendly person.

"Hi. I'm Jun," He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Rin," She smiled back and shook his hand.

"What's your job, Miss Rin?" He asked politely.

"She is one of the cleaning staff for now," Hitomi said.

"Well, better than a concubine I suppose," Jun said with a smile.

After making some small talk, Hitomi and Rin said their goodbyes and headed to the dining room. It was a good size room with a big, long table located in the middle of the room and actually took up most of the room. The girls just walked through the room to get to the main hall again. Then they started walking down to the ballroom. This room was massive! Rin couldn't believe her eyes. There was a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room. It took up most of the middle of the ceiling it was that big. There were table for food and a floor for dancing. Rin had the feeling to just start dancing around the room. Hitomi gave her a knowing smile.

"Makes you want to just dance around the room, huh?"

"Yes. It's absolutely gorgeous."

The girls left the ballroom and went down another hall that led to another room. They walked in and it looked to be a training room. In fact, that's exactly what it was. It was a bigger room, not quite as big as the ballroom but not as small as the main hall. There was a rack in the corner where there was an assortment of weapons.

"This is where the master trains. He mostly trains in the morning, but sometimes will be here when he's had a stressful day."

They left the room and started down the hall. When they got to the main hall, they started up the stairs. There were at least 5 different halls on the top floor. Rin stopped dead in her tracks looking at all the different halls. Rin started to grow nervous. Hitomi looked at Rin and saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"I know it's scary, but you'll know these halls like the back of your hand in no time. It does take a bit though. Don't worry too much about it. The halls do connect in different spots so you can get lost. It makes it easier to learn the halls if you leave little markers where you've been to start to get use to them."

"What should I leave for as markers?" Rin asked.

"Leave pieces of paper with notice to help you remember. You can also write notes to help yourself out," Hitomi said.

They started walking down one hall, turned down a passage and ended up back to the balcony to the main hall.

"See what I mean? They can get confusing but you'll get it," Hitomi said with a smile.

"It'll take a while," Rin sighed.

Hitomi laughed. "It took me a few weeks at least. All you really have to look out for is the hall at the very end of the balcony. That's the master's personal hall. His bedroom and personal guest bedrooms and are down that hallway. The halls can lead to it so be very careful. He does not take kindly to unwanted guests." Hitomi was serious at the end.

"I'll try my best," Rin gulped nervously.

After showing Rin the hallways a little, Hitomi led her to the library, which was also upstairs. It was located next to Lord Sesshomaru's personal hall. They walked in and Rin opened her eyes wide in shock. It was the biggest library she had ever seen. There were books everywhere. There were shelves upon shelves of books, and in the corner was a door. Rin looked questionably at the door.

"Where does that door lead too?" Rin asked.

Hitomi looked at the door.

"Oh. That's the master's office. Never go in there unless you have permission. No one's really allowed in the library, but since your part of the cleaning crew you need to know where everything is."

"Okay."

"The office does have another door that is located in the master's personal hall, so again, be very careful where you are going."

"Right."

The girls headed back to the balcony and headed down the stairs. Hitomi looked at Rin.

"Would you like to go see the garden?"

"Would I ever!" Rin said excitedly.

Hitomi smiled at Rin and lead her out the front door. They walked around the side of the castle and started walking to the garden. Rin had the feeling again, the needing to be there feeling. She didn't quite understand why she was having this feeling. When they finally reached the garden, Rin felt a peace come over her. Hitomi looked at Rin and gave her another knowing smile.

"You had a feeling when you first saw the garden, didn't you?" She asked.

Rin looked at her. "Yes. How did you know?"

"It was written all over your face. You were so worried about remembering everything, and then when you came out here, you just relaxed and didn't have any worry at all on your face."

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes. But you're not the only one that gets that feeling. I have the same feeling when walking into the garden. I haven't met anyone that has had the same feeling, until now. Everyone else just passes it like it's nothing."

Rin just looked at Hitomi and then back to the garden. There was something about this garden, but she couldn't figure it out. The next thing Hitomi said made Rin a little upset.

"We're not really allowed out to the garden either. We're not supposed to be seen outside. Once again, since I was showing you around its ok. The next time, you'd have to get the master's permission."

"Okay."

"Well, it's about dinner time. After dinner, I'll show you the medical room, which is located in the basement," said Hitomi.

"Alright," said Rin.

The girls walked into the kitchen and notice that they were actually the last to eat. Jun scooped them some food.

"Lord Sesshomaru requested dinner early tonight. I did save you guys food since I knew you'd be here soon," said Jun.

"Thank you so much, Jun," said Hitomi.

"Yes. Thank you," said Rin.

"You're welcome," Jun smiled.

After they finished eating their dinner, Hitomi and Rin headed down to the basement. It was a rather damp basement. After walking down a circular flight of steps, the girls ended up in a hallway. There was a door on the right and down the hall, there were two more doors. Hitomi looked at Rin.

"The door on the right is the medical room. It's where the doctor usual is at reading medical books and is helping the sick or injured."

Hitomi started to walk away but Rin's curiosity got the best of her.

"Where do the two doors down there lead too?" Rin asked.

Hitomi just turned and looked at Rin.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully you'll never go into either."

After saying that, Hitomi started walking back up the stairs. Curiosity was still raging through Rin, but she followed her new friend back up the stairs.

_For another day._ Rin thought.

After getting back to the main hall, Hitomi led Rin back to their room. Hitomi started to change into her sleeping robes. After she was done changing, she threw Rin a pair with a smile.

"You can barrow these also."

"Thank you," Rin smiled back.

After changing into the sleeping robes, Rin climbed into her cot. Hitomi followed suit.

"You have a big day tomorrow; I'd get some sleep if I were you." Hitomi said while yawning.

"Yes. So do you." Rin said while yawning also.

"I guess I do. Well, goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Hitomi."

Rin snuggled into her blanket. Her last thought before falling asleep…

_Maybe this place isn't so bad._

_

* * *

_

Two chapters in one day! Score for you guys. :) Hope you liked it! Review! :D

~LadyNadine


	4. Chapter 4: The Mistake

Chapter Four: The Mistake

"Rin. Rin. Wake up Rin or you're going to be late!" Hitomi said while trying to get Rin to get up and moving.

Rin snapped her eyes opened.

"Oh Kami! What time is it?" Rin said in a panic. She ran to Hitomi's closet to pick out a kimono.

"It's still before sun rise. The master likes everything started early."

Rin sat back on her bed, taking deep breaths.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought I slept in way later. Anyways, what am I supposed to do? I was never really told."

"Well, the master never really said a specific task for you. So, I'd just clean with the rest of the cleaning crew. Most of the rooms are covered so I'd start with the upstairs if I were you."

"Which means I'm going to need a lot of paper, right?" Rin questioned.

"I suppose so," smiled Hitomi. "I'll come visit you in the middle of the day to check on you. Will that make you feel better?"

"That'd be great," Rin smiled back.

"You better hurry. Don't want to be late on your first day."

After hugging Hitomi, Rin ran out the door. She started walking to the main hall and saw another girl with cleaning supplies. The girl had a scrub brush, a sponge, a cloth, and multiple kinds of cleaning supplies. One looked like it was for the windows, another for wood, and the last one was for the floors. Right before Rin walked up to the girl, she turned and smiled at Rin. The girl had short blonde hair and green eyes. She had one of those perfect white smiles. She couldn't be older than twenty-three. Rin smiled right back at her.

"Hi! You must be the new girl. My names Aya and I'm the head of the cleaning crew," Aya held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Rin," Rin shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rin. Unfortunately, all the rooms down here are taken up. This means you're going to have to clean the upstairs guest bedrooms and the library. Do not go down the master's quarters. The consequences are very severe. Wait here and I'll get your cleaning supplies."

"Okay."

Rin waited until Aya came back with the cleaning supplies. Thankfully Aya told her exactly which cleaners were for what and what to use to clean with. It made her life so much easier. Before they went their different ways Aya told her that she had to have at least two out of the five hallways done before lunch. Rin nodded and headed up the stair to start her work.

_Okay. If I start on the opposite side of the balcony, I shouldn't even be near the master's quarters. As long as I stay in one corridor at a time I should be fine._ Rin thought.

Rin started at the very last hallway and started at the first door. When she opened it and turned on a light, she noticed how big the room was. It was twice as big as her room! It didn't have much color in it thought. It had a few paintings for color. That's about it. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, but the headboard touched the wall. There was a dresser on the opposite wall, but was a little off to the left of the bed. There was a nightstand on each side with lamps on both of them. There was a door next to the dresser. Rin walked over to it and looked inside. It was a huge walk-in closet. She couldn't believe it. After walking in checking out the closet, Rin noticed another door off to the corner of the room. It was on the same wall as the closet and dresser. Rin opened the door and turned on a light. It was the prettiest bathroom she had ever seen. It had a huge tub in the far left corner and a shower on the opposite wall. There was a toilet on the same wall of the shower and a sink next to it. The bathtub was so big Rin could probably swim in it! After checking out everything in the room, she started to get to work.

Starting with the bathroom, Rin cleaned the bathtub, shower, toilet, and sink, making them shine. Next she scrubbed the floor. She picked up a lot of dirt just from the bathroom. She started to wonder how often these rooms got cleaned. After finishing the bathroom, she started on the bedroom. She dusted the nightstands and the dresser. Then she scrubbed the floors. All together it only took her twenty minutes at most to clean the room, but having about ten rooms down each hall; she realized it would take her all day to clean them all. Rin sighed.

Rin went to the next room. What she didn't expect was all the room to look exactly the same. The only differences between the two were the paintings. That's it.

_Maybe they're just like this down this one hall._

After finishing the hall, Rin took one of that many different 'passageways' that lead to the other halls. She left a note on a painting in the hall to remember where she was. When she went into the next room, she just wanted to shot herself.

_THEY ARE ALL THE SAME!_

Rin was so upset. She didn't know if she wanted to pull her hair out or cry. All she could think about was that she was going to go nuts seeing the same room over and over again. And that's basically what happened. After a while of doing the rooms, she forgot to leave notes and wasn't paying attention anymore. She went into a cleaning mode that was kind of like autopilot while she thought. That was a mistake on her part. While she final started to realize it was around noon, she didn't know where she was.

_Oh Shit! I'm lost! Maybe if I go this way I'll get to the end of a hall. _

Rin started walking down the hall, but hit a dead end. After turning around and going down a different hall, she hit another dead end. Rin almost started to panic but took a deep breath.

_Relax. I'll find my way out. One of these rooms has to have a map or something for quests. _

What Rin didn't think of was that most of the guests that come here are demons. So they can find their way around the castle with just their noses. Before she thought of that, she walked into one of the rooms. What surprised her was that this room was actually different from the other. The walls were a blood red. The bed was where most of the others were located, but the sheets were black instead of white. The nightstands and dressers were also located in the same spot, but they were a dark oak color instead of the lighter color. When Rin checked were the other closets usually were, she realized that instead of a closet, it was an even bigger bathroom.

_Which means the other door is the closet… _

The bathroom was gorgeous. It had the colors white, red, and gold. The red and white were the color of the walls and tiles while the gold was the tub and shower. The toilet and sink were white. It was so stunning. The tub was actually big enough for her to swim in, unlike the other tubs.

_While is this room so much different than the others…_

What Rin didn't realize was that someone was standing behind her.

"What are you doing in my private quarters?"

Rin froze_. That voice…_

Rin turned around slowly and saw exactly what she feared the most at that moment. Lord Sesshomaru himself was stand right behind her, and boy did he look angry. Rin fell to her knees as fast as she possibly could. Praying she wouldn't be killed.

"Slaves are not allowed in my private quarters. I am sure you have been told of this." Sesshomaru said.

"I am so sorry Milord! I got lost through the halls and wound up here. Please forgive me for my mistake." Rin was shaking by this point. She was so scared he was going to kill her on the spot.

Sesshomaru looked the girl over. She wasn't bad looking for a human, even one of the better looking ones in his castle. Her dark brown hair and deep brown eyes is what caught his attention at the auction when he bought her. She was actually rather cute.

"What is your name Slave?" he asked her.

Rin didn't even dare look up at her lord. "My name is Rin, Milord."

Sesshomaru could smell the fear radiating off the girl. He couldn't help but give a small smirk.

_Good, she should be afraid. She's lucky I'm not in a foul mood today or she probably would have been dead. _

"You may leave Rin."

Rin looked up at her lord in shock. _He's letting me go! _

"Thank you Milord!" Rin got up to leave as fast as she could but a hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her again the wall of the bathroom.

"You are to be in my office after you are done with your chores for the day. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru said in his neutral voice.

Fear spiked in Rin again. "Yes Milord."

When he let go of her wrist she was gone. Sesshomaru chuckled a bit.

_This is going to be interesting. _He thought.

Something about this girl caught his interest. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was enough to pick her out of everyone working in the castle. Sesshomaru was not known to keep a concubine, especially a human. Demoness' were the only ones that were permitted in his bed. But again, this girl has caught his attention. She smelt of cherry blossoms. Humans rarely every smelt good to a demon, but her scent was intoxicating to the lord.

_I shall see you soon, Rin._

Rin ran down the hall. When she finally got to the balcony she finally slowed down then stopped. She grabbed onto the railing and took deep breaths. What had just transpired? She had to meet her lord in his office. No one was allowed in his office! Except for Jaken. She started to walk down to the stairs and went down them to go get her lunch. When she got into the kitchen, Hitomi and Jun were eating and talking. They looked at her and smiles crossed their faces.

"Rin! I've been looking for you! I went upstairs to check on you and you were…" Hitomi's face dropped when she noticed how scared Rin looked. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I…I went down a wrong hall… and ended up… in the lords… chambers…" Rin said shakily.

Shock was written on both Hitomi and Jun's faces.

"He didn't catch you, did he?" Jun asked anxiously.

Rin just nodded her head.

"And he didn't kill you! Rin, you're the only one who has ever made it out of his chambers!" Jun said amazed.

"There's more, isn't there Rin," Hitomi said after Rin hid her face.

"He wants me to see him in his office when I finish my chores…" Rin's eyes started to tear up but she would not let them fall.

"Maybe he's just reassigning you to a different job. Don't worry too much about it dear. Since he didn't kill you, you must be of some use to him," Hitomi tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah. Maybe you'll even get to work in the kitchen with me," Jun smiled at her to try and reassure her.

Rin didn't feel as nervous as she did before. She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sure your right."

Hitomi walked up to Rin and gave her a big hug. Pulling away to look at the girl's face, Hitomi smiled. "Now, grab something to eat. After you're finished, come back to the room before you go off to finish your chores. I want you to try on your new kimonos."

"Okay!" Rin said excitably.

Hitomi said her goodbyes and left the kitchen. Jun grabbed a bowl for Rin and put some noodles in it for her. Rin ate her noodles as fast as she could without choking. After she was done, she ran to her room to try on her new kimonos. What Rin saw shocked her. Hitomi had so many kimonos it was unbelievable. All of them were different colors. There was a lavender color, and multiple shades of blue. Also, there were a couple red and greens. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I have to try on all of these?" Rin asked.

"No, just a few." Hitomi said.

After trying on the few Hitomi picked out for Rin to try on, she told her that she had a surprise for her. Rin gave her a confused look. What Hitomi pulled out of the closet was this beautiful white kimono with cherry blossoms all over it and it even had a red obi that went with it. Rin felt tears come to her eyes. She was overjoyed by the gift and gave her friend a huge hug.

"Thank you." Rin said. "This means a lot to me."

Hitomi smiled. "Anything for you dear. I saw the pattern when I went to the market to get supplies and I knew it was made for you."

"Can I try it on? Just really quick?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Hitomi helped Rin into the beautiful kimono. It was made of silk unlike the material used for her work kimonos. When they were done tying the obi, Hitomi had the biggest smile on her face.

"You look like a princess Rin."

Rin's smile faded a little. She thought back to her village. She used to take such pride in helping her father run the village. Rin's father was the village lead. He thought her about politics and trading. She had a nice life before it was all taken away. She would not dwell on the past though and she defiantly would not let anyone know of her upbringing. If the lord found out she knew politics and such he might have her killed. He may see her as a threat. She didn't like the idea of being a slave but it was better than dyeing. Rin pushed her thoughts aside and smiled back at Hitomi. Hoping she didn't see the fault in her smile.

_I would have been a princess if my village wasn't attacked._ Rin thought.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands had made an arrangement with her father to have her marry his son. Rin was supposed to have a meeting with the prince, but the day before the meeting was when her village was destroyed.

Rin didn't let her smile falter this time while thinking of the memory. Her smile grew even wider after really taking in the compliment.

"Thank you," she said. "I should probably get back to cleaning. I'm almost done and I still have to meet with Lord Sesshomaru."

Hitomi nodded. "That's right. What an unfortunate thing to happen on your first actual day. Lets just hope he's still in a decent mood when you see him."

"Yes, lets," Rin replied.

Rin took off the beautiful kimono and changed back into her cleaning kimono. Before they tied the obi back on, Hitomi checked her wounds. They started to look like they may be getting infected. Hitomi looked up at Rin.

"Before you go to bed well change your bandages. I'll get some medicine from the doctor."

"Thank you Hitomi. I appreciate it," Rin smiled back.

"No problem. Now hurry up and finish your chores. The master doesn't like to wait."

Rin said goodbye to her and went to finish the hallway she had left to clean and the library. When she walked into the first room, of course it looked the same as the others. She was glad the rooms were the same now. It would only take her a couple hours to finish the hall then she'd have to go do the library. She started to get nervous about what her lord could possibly want to talk to her about. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Before she knew it, Rin was in front of the library, her last chore for the day. Rin took a deep breath and walked into the room. What she didn't expect was someone to be in there.

Rin almost dropped her supplies when she saw Sesshomaru. He was sitting at one of the tables, reading. When he looked up at her she dropped to her knees and bowed as low as she possibly could.

"I am so sorry for bothering you Milord. I was not aware that you were in here. I will come back later and finish cleaning," Rin started to get up to leave but Sesshomaru sat his book down on the table and got up.

Rin instantly went back down to her knees, bowing as he started to walk her way.

"You may finish your cleaning Rin. I will be waiting in my office for you," with that Sesshomaru left the library.

Rin got up and looked at the now closed door. Two run-ins and no punishments. But she did have to go to his office once she was done cleaning.

_I'm sure getting lucky. I hope he's not planning on punishing me. _Rin thought. _He sure is handsome though. His skin is so pale. His eyes are gorgeous and his markings are so sexy. I could just… Wait, What? What am I THINKING? He's my lord! He'd defiantly kill me if he knew of the thoughts I'm having!_

Rin shook her head on and tried to keep her mind on cleaning the library. She had so much to do. She had to clean the tables, scrub the floors, and dust off all the books. Even though it was a lot, Rin figured she'd have everything done in an hour. The first thing she did was dust off all the books. She walked up to each shelf and dusted the books off. Next she started to clean the tables. When she got to the one that her lord was sitting at, Rin couldn't help but blush. She started to think dirty about her lord again.

_Damn it! I need to stop thinking like this!_

After the tables were clean, Rin started to scrub the floors. After everything was done, she realized that it had taken a little longer than she thought. She ran down stairs to put the cleaning supplies away. Before that she had to ask another maid where the cleaning supplies went. After that she went back upstairs to meet with her lord. She started to get nervous again.

_What if he really is going to punish me? What will he do?_

When she got to her lord's office, she knocked softly on the door.

"Enter." Rin heard her master say in that neutral voice that he always had.

Rin entered the room and went to her knees and bowed. Sesshomaru looked up from his papers to see Rin had come to his office like she was told. He set down his papers and looked at the girl.

"Come Rin."

Rin looked up and saw her lord was watching her. She got up and walked over to him, fear going up and down her spine. Sesshomaru could smell her fear. He could also smell something else. He could smell an infection on the girl. He kind of noticed it earlier but didn't say anything. Now he could smell it more. Rin kept her head down so she wouldn't anger her lord. The next thing she realized, Sesshomaru had grabbed her kimono and ripped it open, revealing her bandages. Before Rin realized what she was doing, she had grabbed her kimono to hold it shut and slapped her lord.

Sesshomaru was shocked that a slave actually had the audacity to slap him. He got his composer back and slapped Rin so hard she fell to the ground.

Before Rin knew what happen, Sesshomaru was on top of her. His eyes were a colder gold color now. He was pissed.

"You dare slap me slave! I can do whatever I want to you. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

Rin nodded her head, now she was terrified. She had actually slapped her lord! When Sesshomaru started to move her kimono again, she didn't do anything, knowing she'd be punished if she did. When he went to undo the bandage, she whimpered.

"Please my lord."

"Silence." Sesshomaru growled.

Tears started to go down her face. She knew he was going to see her wounds and think of her even lower. Why did she care if he thought of her lower? He was her master!

When Sesshomaru took off the bandage, what he saw shocked him. Her chest and stomach was full of cuts and bruises. Some cuts were deeper than others. The deeper cuts were starting to get infected. Fear was coming off the girl in waves. He traced one of the cuts on her breast and she started to shake. He couldn't help but growl. How could someone do this to his slave? Those low life auctioneers never did know how to restrain themselves, but they knew never to touch his property.

"How did you get these?" Sesshomaru asked Rin while growling.

Rin started to tremble even more after hearing him growl. She knew he was pissed to high hell. What was he going to do to her? She chocked back a cry.

Sesshomaru was getting impatient but could tell the girl was scared of him. Something about her crying upset him. He got off her and sat next to her, picking her up and holding her. Rin buried her face into his mokomoko, she began to cry. After she started to quiet down, Sesshomaru removed her from his lap and set her in front of him.

"Now, how did you get these marks?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin looked at her lord, and then looked onto the floor. "A snake demon tried to rap me after the auction, Milord."

Sesshomaru growled. _How dare he touch what does not belong to him!_

Rin heard his growling and started to get scared again. "He did not get far Milord. A neko demon came just in time before he got past where the marks stop. So I am still unclaimed." Rin lowered her head, blushing.

Sesshomaru just looked at the girl. _She must not know much about demons. Of course I can smell that she is still pure._

Rin just kept her head low until she heard her lord get up when she looked up, he was looking right at her, his eyes holding hers in place.

"Rin."

"Yes Milord?"

"Go get your wounds cleaned. You will not be cleaning tomorrow. Come to my office after noon. Do you understand?"

"Yes Milord."

"You may leave Rin."

Rin got up, wrapped her kimono over her chest and left her lords office. She walked down the stairs and went to her room. When she got into the room, Hitomi was sitting on her bed waiting.

"Rin! I've been waiting for you to get back. What happened?" Hitomi asked when she saw the look on poor Rin's face.

Rin broke down crying. She told her friend what happened, from her slapping him to him holding her to him dismissing her from her chores. Hitomi was shocked. She knew her lord better than anyone in the castle because she was always making new clothes for him and his guards. He never let someone live after disobeying an order and he left her live after slapping him. And then he held her. He never touches a human let alone a slave for any reason. Hitomi couldn't help but smile.

_My lord, have you found someone who has caught your eye?_ Hitomi was overjoyed. She has been waiting for her lord to find someone so she could make beautiful clothes for her. To know it was Rin made her even happier. But she knew he would not admit that he cared even the least bit about Rin, at least for now.

"Rin, I would not worry about the master for now. Lets get your wounds cleaned and dressed so you can get some sleep," Hitomi said.

Rin wiped her eyes. "You don't think he will punish me?"

"No dear. I think you're okay."

After a little reassurance, Rin let Hitomi dress her wounds with the medicine she received from the doctor and then bandaged her back up. After she put on a sleeping kimono, Rin laid down on her cot. She turned to look at Hitomi.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked at Rin. "Yes Rin?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Hitomi just smiled at her. "You're welcome sweetie. Now get some rest."

Rin nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear."

Rin fell asleep instantly. She dreamt of her family and village that night. One of the happier dreams she has had in a while.

* * *

^_^ Im really happy how this chapter turned out. Shessy is already falling for Rin and he doesn't even know it yet. But will he treat her kindly or be Big Bad Sesshy? Well, guess you guys will find out in the next couple chapters. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: New Job

Chapter Five: New Job

Rin woke up earlier than she was hoping. It was just before sunrise. She could hear Hitomi moving things around in the room. Rin sat up; and stretched her body. Hitomi looked at Rin with a big smile.

_She's always smiling. _Rin thought while smiling back at her.

"Good morning Rin."

"Good morning Hitomi. What are you doing?"

"Just organizing. What are you doing up so early? You don't have to clean or anything today."

"I just can't sleep anymore. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will let us go to the garden today?"

Hitomi looked up from the closet. "Us?"

"I was hoping you'd go with me." Rin smiled.

Hitomi smiled back. "I will ask when I see him."

Rin's smile grew even bigger. "Thank you so much Hitomi!"

Rin jumped up from her bed and hugged Hitomi. She has been dying to go back to the garden. She got up to go pick out an outfit and saw the cherry blossom kimono. She looked at Hitomi.

"Can I wear the cherry blossom kimono? Or do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be angry that you made it for me?" Rin asked while grabbing the kimono.

"I don't see why you couldn't. You're not cleaning today, and I don't see why he would be mad." Hitomi just smiled at her.

"Because it's a nice kimono and I'm just a slave." Rin looked down at the kimono. She could feel tears coming to her eyes.

_Why do I keep crying? I can't change anything. Lord Sesshomaru would never consider a slave, especially a human slave._ Rin thought sadly.

Hitomi watched the young girl. "Rin, do you love our lord?"

Rin's head shot up. "Hitomi! How could you ask such a question? If he heard you say that, we'd be killed!"

"That didn't answer my question."

Rin looked back at the kimono in her hands. "I don't know."

_Maybe I am falling for my lord._ Rin thought.

Hitomi just smiled at the girl. _She just doesn't know it for sure yet._ Hitomi thought.

"Well, go ahead and change. I have something to take care of. I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." Hitomi said.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in like fifteen minutes. I want to take a quick bath." Rin said.

"Okay. See you soon." Hitomi walked out of the room.

Rin looked at the kimono. _Do I love Lord Sesshomaru? No, impossible. I've only been here a few days. No, I do not love him._

Rin smiled at the kimono when she came to her decision. She grabbed a towl and walked over to the bathroom. She looked at the showers.

Rin sighed_. I hate these showers. They're too open and revealing._

The showers were just facets hanging from the wall with a lever to pull. The only nice thing about them is that the water isn't freezing like most slave showers. She had heard that most masters were not very considerate of their slaves. After picking her "shower", she put down her towel. While taking off her sleeping kimono, she looked at her chest. It was still a little infected, but it looked a lot better.

_Lord Sesshomaru did not seem happy when he saw this._ Rin blushed when thinking about her lord looking at her chest. _I wonder if he liked what he saw. Oh Kami how could I think like this? I'm going to get myself killed at this rate ._Rin couldn't help but smile. _Maybe he does care, just a little. I shall serve him to my best ability._

Rin hurried up with her shower and changed into her cherry blossom kimono. She really did feel like a princess in it. After getting dressed, she left the bathroom and went back to her room to put her things away. She hung her towel on a hook, then went to the to the closet to put her sleeping kimono away. What she noticed shocked her.

_Where are all my kimonos?_ Rin thought.

She started to panic. What if her lord was getting rid of her. Where would she go?

_I need to just calm down. Hitomi is probably just washing then for me._ Rin still didn't feel very confident in that conclusion.

She headed down to the kitchen to get her breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Hitomi and Jun talking.

"Hey, Hitomi. Where's all my clothes?" Rin asked.

Hitomi looked at Jun, then looked back to Rin and smiled. "I'm washing them for you. I thought it would be a good time since you're wearing the silk kimono."

Rin instantly felt better. "Thank you Hitomi."

"You're welcome. I asked Lord Sesshomaru if it was alright for us to go to the garden before you went to see him and he said it was fine." Hitomi's smile grew bigger.

"Oh Kami, are you serious? I'm so happy!" Rin's face was so bright.

"Let's hurry up and eat. We only have a couple of hours before you have to go see out lord."

"Okay!"

Rin and Hitomi grabbed their food and ate quickly. After they were done, they headed to the main hall and out the front door. Walking along the castle, they finally got to the garden, and the flowers seemed to just perk up. Rin ran up to the flowers and couldn't help but touch every one of them. After she touched them all, giving them her love, she sat in the middle of the garden. Hitomi walked up to Rin and sat down next to her.

"The flowers really seem to like you." Hitomi smiled.

Rin smiled back. "Well I like them too. They are just so beautiful and deserve attention."

_She has a heart of gold._ Hitomi thought.

She realized that Rin was now laying down, looking up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about Rin?"

Rin looked to her friend and smiled. "I'm thinking that I couldn't be luckier in my situation. I could stay in this garden and even this castle forever, and I would be happy."

Hitomi looked at her and then up to the sky. "You have a heart of gold Rin. You truly do."

Rin just smiled, still looking up to the sky. "Thank you Hitomi. That means a lot."

Rin and Hitomi stayed in the garden and talked away. They lost track of time and Hitomi realized the error.

"Oh Kami! Rin, it's pass noon!"

Rin jumped up so fast that she almost fell. They ran back into the castle and up the stairs. When they reached Sesshomaru's office, Rin's blood ran cold. She was so scared. Hitomi put a hand to her shoulder.

"You'll be ok. I promise." Hitomi told Rin, reassuring her.

Rin just nodded her head and knocked on the door. She waited to hear her lord say she could enter his office.

"Enter."

Rin opened the door and walked in. When she shut the door she got on her knees and bowed as low as she could to the floor. She was scared, really scared.

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk when the girl walked in and bowed. He could smell she was scared.

"You're late." Sesshomaru said in his monotone like voice.

"I am sorry my lord. I was in the garden and lost track of time. Please forgive me." Rin said shakily.

"Come Rin."

Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking at his papers again. "Yes Milord."

Rin walked over to her lord, head down. When she got to him, Sesshomaru saw the kimono she was wearing.

"Where did you get that kimono?"

Rin shuddered. "Hitomi made it for me, my lord."

"I see."

Rin was stunned. He wasn't angry that she was late or that she had a silk kimono on. The next thing he said blew her mind.

"You are to move your things into the room next to my bed chambers. That will be your new room. You're to serve me and do as I ask. Am I understood?" Sesshomaru said without even looking away from his paper work.

Rin stared at him in amazement.

_What did he just say?_ Rin thought.

"Don't make me repeat myself Rin." Sesshomaru said still not looking up.

"Yes Milord!" Rin said in a hurry.

"Good. You will start tomorrow. Do not be late or there will be consequences."

"I understand Milord."

"You may leave Rin."

Rin bowed her head and walked over to the door. Before she left, she turned to where her lord was sitting. Rin bowed again.

"Thank you my lord."

Sesshomaru looked up from his paper and nodded his head.

Rin opened the door and left. She stood outside her lord's door.

_What just happened…_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for taking so long. Its kinda short but I hope you all enjoy it. :) Reviews are appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Hitomi and Rin

Chapter Six: Hitomi's Fight and Rin's New Room

_I'm to move to the room next to Lord Sesshomaru's room… _Rin thought while walking back to her room to get her things. _Why must this happen? I don't want to be his concubine! And I know that's exactly what I'll become. I've been through so much. Why must it continue! _

Rin was on the verge of tears. She doesn't mind where she is now. She knows it's better than with someone else, but she still can't help but remember everything she's been through. Now her lord wants her as his concubine.

_I wanted my first time to be with my husband. Not for some demon lord! Even if he is a good looking demon lord! Just the thought of what happened with that snake demon scares me. What am I going to do? He'll kill me if I disobey… _

Tears were now flowing down her face. She was scared. Her first time and with someone she doesn't love? How could this happen to her? She may want to please her lord but not in that way, just enough to live a life without a beating.

Rin opened the door to her room and found Hitomi packing up her clothes. Hitomi looked up to the girl and smiled. But her smile faded when she saw the tears on the girls face. Hitomi lowered her head.

"You're upset about this, aren't you?" Hitomi asked.

"How am I supposed to give myself to someone who doesn't love me? That I don't love? To someone I don't even know. Someone who will kill me if I don't do as told. What am I going to do Hitomi?" Rin broke down crying.

"Shhh. It's alright Rin. I know you've been through a lot. Maybe it won't be as bad as you're thinking." Hitomi tried to reinsure her.

"I'm not ready for something like this. There's just too much…" Rin was sobbing.

"You'll be fine Rin. I promise." Hitomi hugged Rin and rubbed her back.

"I'm scared." Rin started to shake. "What if I do something wrong? What if I do something to stop him? Why me?"

"There's just something about you Rin. You're so good hearted. Everyone notices it. Maybe even our lord does." Hitomi could tell Rin was starting to calm down.

"I'm just so scared…" Rin's eyes started to get heavy.

"You'll be fine. You just need some rest." Hitomi helped Rin up to go lay her on her bed.

Rin shook her head weekly. As soon as she laid on the bed, she fell asleep.

Hitomi waited for Rin to fall asleep to leave the room. She walked out into the main hall and went up the stairs. She walked over to her lord office and knocked on the door. She heard her lord speak.

"Enter."

Hitomi walked in and got on her knees and bowed.

"What do you need Hitomi?" Sesshomaru asked while working on some papers.

"My lord, I wish to speak to you about Rin." Hitomi said while keeping her head bowed.

Sesshomaru looked up from his papers to look at Hitomi. "What is it?"

"My lord, she has been through a lot. Taking her as your concubine might not be a wise choice, or at least using her as one right now. Maybe you should get to know her first so she isn't so scared of…"

The next thing Hitomi knew was that she was hanging in the air, Sesshomaru holding her by her neck. Hitomi didn't even flinch.

"What makes you think you can tell this Sesshomaru what to do?" Sesshomaru growled at Hitomi.

"I will not let you hurt her. I may only be a slave in your castle but I will not let you miss treat me or my friend." Hitomi growled back. "Rin is an innocent little girl that you found interesting, which is good and all but she has been through too much. Do not take her like the bastard you can be."

"How dare you talk to this Sesshomaru like that! I should kill you now!" Sesshomaru eyes flashed red.

"Kill me and I'll kill off your food supplies and more. Your kingdom will fall!" Hitomi's eyes flashed red also.

"Then we'll just visit your favorite rooms. Shall we?" Sesshomaru's eyes still red.

Hitomi's eyes went back to normal, except she had fear in them now. She started to whimper. "Please my lord, not the rooms. I am sorry for speaking to your greatness in such a way. Please forgive me."

Sesshomaru's eyes never went back to normal. "This Sesshomaru thinks that you need to know your place, Slave!"

Sesshomaru dragged Hitomi out of the office by her neck. They went down the stairs to the main hall, to the basement. She saw the doors that Rin had asked about a few days ago. A tear ran down her face.

_This is for her. I will not let out a cry; he needs to know I'm not going to let him get to me. I am stronger than her thinks._ Hitomi thought with a small smile before they entered the room.

Sesshomaru took Hitomi over to the wall and chained her hands. He went over to a rack. The rack contained whips and all sorts of torture devices. Sesshomaru grabbed a whip and walked over to Hitomi. He walked to her and ripped the back of her shirt. After exposing her skin, Sesshomaru ran his claws over it, digging into her skin. Hitomi didn't cry or flinch. She was use to this from him. It was her fault for not taking this in a better manner. She knows how his temper is.

Hitomi sighed. "Why do you do this, Sesshomaru? I may have to be your slave, but you don't have to treat me as such."

"I would do this to anyone who was arrogant enough to stand up against me, human OR demon." Sesshomaru said.

Hitomi felt the whip before she heard it crack. She could feel the blood going down her back. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Please my lord. I'm sorry for talking to you in such a manner." Hitomi tried her best from keeping her voice from cracking.

"You will learn your place before we are done." Sesshomaru said before bring the whip back down.

After a half hour of being whipped, Sesshomaru put the whip on the rack and walked over to Hitomi. She was shaking from the pain, but she would not let out a cry. He unhooked her hands and she feel to the ground. She was panting from the pain. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her.

"You will learn your place. You may be the last of your kind, but you are a servant in my palace. I protect you from everyone who would want you dead. You will show me respect."

"Yes… My lord."

Hitomi passed out after that. Sesshomaru picked her up. He walked her out of the room and over to the medical room. The doctor, which was a inu demon, looked up from his book.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. What can I do you for today?" the inu demon asked with a bow.

"I need you to take care of Hitomi." Sesshomaru laid her on the table and started to leave the room.

"As you wish, my lord."

Sesshomaru walked out to the medical room and went up the stairs. When he got to the main hall, he went up the stairs to his office to get some work done. But he kept hearing Hitomi's words in his mind.

_Why should this Sesshomaru care what she has been through? She is just a slave. _He thought.

After about an hour, Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door. He smelled the air and knew exactly who it was.

"Come in Hitomi."

Hitomi walked in with her head down. When she shut the door, she got down on her knees and bowed.

"What is it that you need Hitomi?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Forgive my intrusion Milord. I just came to see if you needed my services for anything." Hitomi said while bowing.

"You can make some more silk kimonos for Rin."

"Yes Milord."

"That will be all."

Hitomi got up to leave. Before she opened the door, she turned just enough to see her lord out of the corner of her eye.

"If I may be so bold to speak my lord, Rin has a heart of gold. She is very special, and I see her becoming something great. Please be merciful to her."

In a split second, Sesshomaru was standing behind Hitomi. His face never changing but his eyes were a deep gold with anger written all over them.

"Do you wish to continue what we started, Hitomi?" He growled.

"No, Milord. I'm just saying what the flowers have told me." She said with a weak voice.

Sesshomaru took a step back. _Hn. Of course the flowers had some part in this._ He thought.

"You may leave."

Hitomi turned and bowed to her lord and left the room.

Sesshomaru went back to his desk and looked at his papers. He decided that they could wait and went to his bedroom. He walked out onto the balcony. It was nice and warm out. The sun was just starting to lower in the sky. He just stood there and continued to think.

Hitomi walked down the stairs and went into her room. Rin was still sleeping on her bed.

_All the great things you will become. I just hope that our lord will make it easier for you. _Hitomi thought as she sat on the bed next to Rin.

Rin started to open her eyes when she felt someone sit on the bed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hitomi there looking at her. Rin smiled at her.

"What time is it?" Rin asked quietly.

"It's almost dinner time. We have time to move your stuff up to your new room, if you'd like." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Okay."

Hitomi and Rin got up and started to collect all of Rin's stuff. They both grabbed a handful of Kimonos and headed up to Rin's new room. When they walked into the room, Rin almost dropped all of her Kimonos. The room was huge! The walls were white. It had hardwood floors but a big dark blue rug. The bed was double the size of her last bed with beautiful dark blue sheets. The nightstands and dressers were a dark oak color.

Rin put her kimonos away in the dressers and walked over to the bathroom. The bathroom was gorgeous! It had a tube that was big enough for her to swim in and the shower was right across from the tube. The sink and toilet was next to the shower. The walls were white with dark blue rugs on the floor.

When Rin was finished looking at her bathroom, she went to her closet. It was a huge walk-in. Rin couldn't believe what her lord had given her. The room was absolutely beautiful.

"I can't stay in here. It's much too grand for a slave like me." Rin said sadly.

"Don't you dare think like that!" Hitomi said. "You do deserve this room. Trust me."

"I don't want to be his concubine, Hitomi. I'm scared."

"Rin, don't think of it like that. I have a feeling you're just going to be his personal servant. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Hitomi said with a smile.

"I wish you could stay with me though."

"I know. But you'll still see me around. I am the seamstress for the castle, remember?" Hitomi said still smiling at the girl.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well. Dinner should be done. Lets go eat."

"Okay."

Hitomi and Rin headed out the door and went down the stairs to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen there was a group of servants running around the kitchen, while Jun was cooking multiple dishes at once. Rin looked at Hitomi in confusion but Hitomi was just as confused as she was.

"What's going on Jun?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi! Can you come help the servants get everything organized? Lord Sesshomaru has a couple quests from the auction house." Jun said in a hurry.

"How many are there?" Hitomi looked even more confused now.

"About five." Jun said while stirring some meat in a type of base.

Rin froze_. Five? Oh Kami, please don't let one of them be the snake demon. _

"Are you okay, Rin?" Hitomi looked at her with concern.

"Jun, is one of them a snake demon?" Rin asked with a shaky voice.

"I think so. Why do you ask?" Jun asked also in concern.

Rin's face paled. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Rin, what's wrong honey?" Hitomi grabbed Rin's arm to keep her steady.

"It must be him. If he's with the auction house…" Rin was muttering out.

"Who is sweetie? Calm down." Hitomi said softly.

Jun wasn't paying much attention to the food now. He walked over to Rin while one of the other servants went over to work on the food.

"Rin, what are you talking about?" Jun asked softly.

"The snake demon. It has to be the same one that attacked me…"

* * *

I know everyone has been waiting for a new chapter. Well, here you go. I'll try to update sooner. I just have a lot going on. Review Please! Your reviews make me want to write even more. :) Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: We Meet Again

Chapter Seven: We Meet Again

Hitomi and Jun looked at Rin in shock.

"Rin, you have to see if it is him. I know you don't want to, but Lord Sesshomaru must know if harm may come to you if this is the same demon." Hitomi said.

Rin started to shake. Even though she was scared, Rin knew that she needed to do this. She walked over to the door that led to the dining room. She looked in at the demons that were there. There were five altogether. She knew all of them from the auction house. When she looked at the last demon, her blood ran cold. The snake demon sat there, watching her. He looked at her with lust. Rin shut the door so fast that she didn't realize that Sesshomaru had seen her.

_Fear was all over her. _Sesshomaru thought while the demons were talking to him about the next auction.

When Rin shut the door, she ran from the kitchen and to her room. Hitomi chased right after her. Rin ran to her bed and hid under the covers, shaking and crying. Hitomi walked into the room and shut door. Walking over to the bed, she sat down and pulled the covers away from the girl. Rin was in the fetal position sobbing. Hitomi grabbed Rin and pulled her into a big hug. Rin grabbed onto Hitomi with an iron grip.

"He saw me Hitomi. What am I going to do?" Rin managed to sob out.

"Don't worry Rin. Lord Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you." Hitomi told Rin quietly.

"How do you know that? He could care less about me! I'm just a slave…" Rin said, tears still going down her face.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You are destined for great things. Remember that." Hitomi said while stroking her hair.

"How do you know that?" Rin looked up at her.

"I just have a feeling." She smiled at her. "If you'd like, I'll ask Lord Sesshomaru if I can stay with you while they are here."

"Oh thank you itHHHitomi." Rin threw her arms around Hitomi.

"Now, you rest while I go to talk our lord." Hitomi got up to leave.

"Please be fast." Rin pleaded.

Hitomi nodded her head and left. Rin laid in her bed and pulled the covers over herself. She rolled over to her side and was frozen in fear.

"I never thought she would leave." The snake demon smiled evilly at Rin. "Now, lets finish what we started."

Hitomi went down the stairs to the main hall. She opened the door that led to the dining room and noticed no one was left in the room. Hitomi cursed under her breath. Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hitomi. Where is Rin?"

Hitomi spun around and bowed to her lord. "She is upstairs in her room, my lord. The demon that left those marks on Rin is here and she wishes for me to stay with her until they leave…"

The next thing Hitomi knew, her lord was gone. She ran up the stair to Rin's room and what she saw drove her to tears.

Rin laid there completely naked with her hand tied about her head. She had a gag in her mouth and tears were flowing down her face. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. Sesshomaru had the snake demon by his throat. Hitomi ran over to Rin, untying her hands and taking out the gag. Rin grabbed onto Hitomi and just sobbed. All Hitomi could do was hold the girl and try to comfort her.

"You dare touch this Sesshomaru's property?" Sesshomaru said in a very dangerous voice.

"I needed to finish what I started." The snake demon hissed back.

"Wrong answer." With that, Sesshomaru snapped the neck of the snake demon.

Sesshomaru was looking at the snake demon when he heard Hitomi start to grow frantic.

"Rin? Rin! You have to stay up!" Hitomi was shaking Rin's shoulders. "My lord! She won't wake up! She's lost too much blood!"

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and picked Rin's naked form up bridal style.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of Rin's room.

Sesshomaru was walking down the stairs to the main hall when he looked down at the girl he was holding. She was very pail and blood was everywhere.

_Do not die on me, Rin. _Sesshomaru thought.

He walked down the stairs to the basement and went into the medical room. There sat the inu demon reading like always.

"My lord, how may I be of service?" The inu demon asked respectfully.

He set Rin on the table and the inu demon knew exactly what to do when he saw the girl's body.

"She has lost a lot of blood milord. She may not make it."

"Do what you can." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

Hitomi was sitting next to the table hold Rin's hand, crying. "Please Rin. Wake up."

Hitomi looked up from Rin and saw that her master was gone. _He cares. I know he does. _Hitomi thought.

Rin woke up in her room. She couldn't move she hurt so badly. _How long have I been out? _Rin thought.

She heard a noise and looked towards her door. Hitomi came in with some clean water and a towel. When she saw that Rin was up, she ran over to the bed and hugged the girl lightly, so as not to hurt her. She set the bowl down and sat on the bed.

"I've been so worried about you! You've been asleep for so long…" Hitomi said as she got the towel wet and laid it on Rin's head.

"How… long have I been out?" Rin said with a raspy voice.

"You've been out for over a week." Hitomi said.

"Over a week! Oh Kami, Lord Sesshomaru must be furious!" Rin said getting herself all worked up.

Hitomi smiled. _Of course her first thought is about Lord Sesshomaru._

"Rin, calm down. Lord Sesshomaru is not mad. He has actually had me watch you since the incident." Hitomi said.

"Really?" Rin said in surprise. _He actually had her take care of me…_

"Yes. I must go and tell him that you have woken up." Hitomi said as she got up to leave.

"Please don't leave me Hitomi!" Rin tried sitting up but couldn't with all of the bandages. She started getting nervous.

"Rin, there is nothing to be scared of. The snake demon is dead and the others have been gone a while now. I'll be right back." Hitomi said with a warm smile.

"Okay." Rin said as she laid back down and tried to relax. She was still in a lot of pain.

Hitomi walked out of Rin's room and walked to her lord's office. She knocked softly on the door.

"Enter."

Hitomi opened the door and stepped in. "My lord, Rin has finally woken up."

"Thank you for informing me Hitomi. How are her wounds?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They are healing. She's still very sore. She is healing a lot faster from the herbs I had gathered. The flowers must really like her if they put those rare herbs in the garden for her." Hitomi said.

"Hn."

"I must go. Rin is still very nervous from the attack. She almost ripped open her wounds she was moving so much." Hitomi said with concern.

"You may leave." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his papers.

"My lord, may I speak freely?" Hitomi said cautiously.

"You may."

"It may do Rin some good if you stopped by to see her, even if it's just to tell her when she has to start serving you again." Hitomi said.

"Why should this Sesshomaru do such a thing?"

"I know her. She is going to want to thank you. And I know you want to check on her." Hitomi said boldly, but wish she could take it back.

Sesshomaru was up so fast that Hitomi didn't even see him move. He was standing right in front of her glaring at her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

Hitomi just looked at her master. She bowed, "I'm sorry for speaking so openly milord. I just happened to smell your scent when I go and check on her in the morning."

"Hn."

"Excuse me milord." Hitomi bowed again and left the room.

_She knows better than to run her mouth like the other servants._ Sesshomaru thought. He didn't want rumors going around or for Rin to find out.

Hitomi walked down the hall back to Rin's room. She was resting, but she looked very scared. She walked over to her and sat down on the bed. She was shaking and moving her head back and forth.

"No… Please… Just leave me alone!" Rin started screaming.

"Rin! Rin wake up!" Hitomi shook Rin to wake her up.

Rin woke with a start and started crying. Hitomi realized it was going to take a long time before Rin was completely healed, physically and mentally. Hitomi finally got Rin to calm down and fall back to sleep. Hitomi got up to grab some food for herself and Rin and found Sesshomaru leaning again the doorframe. Hitomi bowed.

"I'm sorry milord. I didn't see you there." Hitomi said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru was more concerned about Rin than her being respectful at the moment.

Hitomi notice he was looking at Rin. "She is suffering from nightmares now. I hope she will heal from this." She said in a very sad voice.

"She will." Sesshomaru said before he left.

Hitomi stood there in shock. _He may be cold, but he can show kindness. He has changed since Rin has come along, and I think it's for the better._ She thought with a smile.

Hitomi went down to the kitchen and grabbed some ramen for herself and Rin. Jun walked in and saw Hitomi.

"How's Rin?" He asked.

"She has finally woken up, but she is still very sore and is suffering from nightmares. I just hope she heals fast from this." Hitomi said sadly.

"She will be fine. Rin is a very special girl, right? That's what you always say, so she'll be up and around soon enough." Jun said with a smile.

Hitomi smiled back. "Yeah, you're right."

Hitomi said her goodbyes and brought the ramen up to Rin. Rin was awake but she couldn't move much. When she heard Hitomi, she turned her head and smiled.

"I'm so hungry." Rin said.

"I bet you are. You haven't eaten anything for over a week." Hitomi said while setting the bowls on the nightstand.

"What time is it?" Rin asked as she couldn't see out her windows since the shades were closed.

"It's midafternoon. Why?" Hitomi asked in curiosity.

"I don't want to sit in bed all day. I want to go outside…" Rin said in a distant voice.

"You can't move Rin. You're wounds aren't healed enough." Hitomi told her.

"When can I go outside then?"

"A couple days, maybe. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you leaving the castle unattended. So, I'll have to ask him."

"Will you? Thank you, Hitomi!" Rin said with a smile.

"No problem dear. Now, lets get some food in your stomach." Hitomi said while smiling. _I hope he doesn't say no. She'll be so upset._

After helping Rin eat her food, Hitomi got up and left to take the dishes downstairs. When she was on her way back to Rin's room, she went to Sesshomaru's office first. She knocked and waited to hear her lord.

"Enter."

Hitomi bowed. "My lord. Rin has asked to go outside. I did tell her that she couldn't go out for a couple of days until her wounds heal more, but insisted asking you if it was alright."

"You know I do not want her unattended." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, milord. I will accompany her." Hitomi said.

"You will not be enough to protect her if something happens."

"Do you wish me to ask one of the guards to keep watch also?"

"No, I shall accompany you."

"Of course, my lord. I will let her know." Hitomi bowed and left the office. _Now isn't someone overprotective._ Hitomi giggled.

Hitomi walked into Rin's room. Rin had propped herself up with some pillows.

"Rin! You must be careful!" Hitomi said as she rushed over to check her wounds.

"I'm fine, Hitomi. I was careful." Rin said with a smile. "So, what did Lord Sesshomaru say?"

After Hitomi checked her wounds, she smiled at Rin. "He said in a couple days we may go outside. But he will be accompanying us."

"What?" Rin said in shock.

"Yeah. He doesn't want you unattended and I guess the guards just aren't good enough." Hitomi said with a smile.

Rin just looked at her in shock. "Well that's a first…" she said.

Hitomi started to undo the bandages and put more medicine on them. She noticed how well the wounds are healing. _The flowers sure gave her a strong herb._ She started to apply the herb and wrapped her up in fresh bandages.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rin said a little embarrassed.

"I'll help you, don't worry." Hitomi said. "Don't be embarrassed, Rin. It's only natural in your state that you need help walking."

"That's true, I guess." Rin said.

Hitomi helped Rin to the bathroom and helped her to the toilet. "I'll be right outside the door. Call me when you're done."

"Okay." Rin said.

After she was done, Rin didn't want to bother Hitomi with getting her up, so she tried to walk to at least the bathroom door by herself. When she made it to the sink, she fell. Hitomi rushed in and saw Rin lying on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks from the pain.

"I told you to call me Rin! Now your wounds are open again!" Hitomi said, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm sorry…" Rin whispered.

Hitomi walked Rin back to her bed and went to get fresh bandages. After redressing her wounds, Hitomi tucked Rin in to rest.

"Now you get some rest. You'll need it to be able to go outside." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Okay." Rin smiled back and closed her eyes to rest.

Hitomi figured that Rin would sleep till the next day since she took the fall. But she came and checked on her every hour and made sure she didn't have a fever. Before Hitomi went to head to bed, she stopped to check on Rin one last time. What she didn't expect to see was Lord Sesshomaru checking on her also.

"I'm sorry, Milord! I was just coming in to check on her." Hitomi said while bowing very low.

"She is fine. You may be excused for the rest of the night." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, My lord."

_

* * *

_Another Chapter up! Im already working on Chapter Eight. :) Review!

LadyNadine


	8. Chapter 8: Shocking Behavior

Chapter Eight: Shocking Behavior

Rin woke up the next day feeling almost completely healed. She opened her eyes but closed them and threw the covers over her face to block out the sun. After that, she heard footsteps walk towards her bed.

"I know you are awake, Rin."

Rin froze when she heard her master's voice. She started to shake as she threw the covers away from her body and knelt on the bed. She was scared to face his anger.

"Please, my lord, forgive me for neglecting my duties." Rin said, fear radiating off of her.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. _Even though she was injured, she still thinks she will be punished._

"Calm yourself, Rin. I did not come here to punish you."

Rin looked up at her lord. Shock was written on her face.

"Then why are you here, my lord?" Rin whispered, blushing.

"I came to check on your condition. That is all."

Rin looked at him with wide eyes. She was completely shocked by his answer. Her eyes softened, after the initial shock, and gave Sesshomaru a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, my lord. That means a lot to me."

Sesshomaru was looking at her. No emotion on his face, but he was surprised by her reaction. _She has a beautiful smile. Why am I thinking like that? She's a human!_

Rin was watching her lord. She could see the battle going on in his eyes. Then she remembered that she hadn't thanked him for saving her. So, before she lost her courage, she spoke again.

"Also, thank you for saving my life…" Rin said a little embarrassed. _How come I'm so nervous around him? _

Sesshomaru looked at the girl, forgetting the battle he was having within himself. He nodded his head and turned to leave her room.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The next thing he heard was a thud and a gasp. When he turned around, Rin was on the ground holding her side. Sighing, Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up, laying her back onto the bed.

Rin was as red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed she could have died.

"Do you still wish to go to the garden, Rin?"

Rin looked up to her lord and noticed he was watching her. She smiled at him. _He really is beautiful, and can have a kind heart._

"Yes my lord. I would love to go to the garden."

"Very well." With that Sesshomaru walked out of her room.

Rin giggled. _He is such a funny demon. I wonder how much longer until I get to start my duties._

Rin heard a knock on her door and looked to see Hitomi at the door.

Rin smiled when she saw her friend. How she missed her. She doesn't get to see her as much because she has her own room.

Hitomi walked over to the bed, smiling at Rin. "I see our Lord was just in. What did he say?"

Rin blushed in embarrassment. "He asked if I would still like to go out to the garden."

Hitomi looked at the blush on Rin's face_. I think more happened then she is letting on. _Hitomi just smiled at her. "Lets take a look at your wounds. They should be healed by now, maybe a little sore."

Hitomi started taking off the bandages and saw that her wounds have closed. She took the bandages off one by one, while putting a kind of herb on the wounds.

"What kind of herbs are you using Hitomi?" Rin asked.

"They're a kind of herb that will help minimize the scarring from your wounds. But I'm afraid you will have some scares."

Rin looked down to her hand. _How could I face our lord if I have scares on my body? He will get rid of me for sure… _A single tear ran down her face.

Hitomi saw the tear, even though Rin tried to hide it. "Rin, what is the matter?"

"I'm scared Hitomi. What if Lord Sesshomaru sends me away because of all my scares…" Rin started to cry even more.

"You silly girl. He will not get rid of you that easily. Don't worry about such silly things." Hitomi smiled at her, and then gave her a hug. "You'll be fine. You're place is here."

"Thank you Hitomi. I needed to hear that." Rin said as she wiped her tears away.

"Now, what kind of kimono would you like to wear? It's a beautiful day outside."

"How about the cherry blossom kimono? That has always been my favorite." Rin said with a smile.

Hitomi smiled at Rin. "Lets get you all prettied up for our lord shall we."

Rin blushed at her friend's notion. "That's not funny Hitomi!"

Hitomi just smiled while walking over to Rin's closet and pulled out the kimono.

"I'm not trying to be funny." She said with a smile.

Hitomi helped Rin get into the kimono and tie the obi. Hitomi grabbed the hairbrush and started to brush Rin's hair as they sat on the bed.

"Every time I wear this kimono, I really do feel like a princess." Rin said with a small smile on her face.

"You know, you say that every time you wear it." Hitomi said with a laugh.

Rin smile grew bigger. "I can't help it. Your kimonos are always beautiful Hitomi."

"Thank you dear. That means a lot." Hitomi gave Rin a hug from behind.

Hitomi jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to grab some hair clips. She came back to the bed and started putting Rin's hair up with cherry blossom clips. Rin just closed her eyes and let her friend messed with her hair. She always liked the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She thought about her mother and how she always loved playing with her. She felt a wave of depression hit her as she started thinking of her family. She hadn't thought of them for some time. She silently prayed for them to be resting in peace and not to worry about her because she was safe.

After she was finished with Rin's hair, Hitomi got off the bed and went to grab a mirror. When she came out of the bathroom, she held up the mirror for Rin to see her hair.

"Do you like it? Or would you like something else?" Hitomi asked with a gentle smile.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you Hitomi." Rin said with a bright smile on her face.

"Then shall we head to the garden. Lord Sesshomaru should be there by now."

"Yes. I'm ready to leave this room."

Hitomi and Rin headed out the bedroom door and down to the main hall. They went down the stair to the front door. Hitomi opened the door for Rin and they stepped out into the light. It was absolutely gorgeous out. Rin was so happy that she just wanted to run around, but Hitomi grabbed her shoulder like she knew what she was about to do.

"How about you wait till we get into the garden? It's much prettier to run around in." Hitomi said with a smile.

"You worry too much Hitomi. But yes, I shall wait until we get to the garden." Rin said with a smile.

_Carefree as ever now that she's outside again._ Hitomi thought while shaking her head.

They walked out to the garden and Sesshomaru was under a shady tree reading some scrolls. Rin blushed when she saw him. _Why am I so nervous around him? He gives me butterflies every time I see him._

They walked over to their lord and bowed of their knees in front of him. The first to speak was Hitomi.

"Good Morning my lord." Hitomi noticed Rin wasn't saying anything and nudged her.

"Yes! Good Morning my lord." Rin said. She was so nervous.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girls, especially Rin. She was radiating nervousness. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. But it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"You may do as you please." He said to the girls.

"Yes, my lord." Both the girls said as they got up to head in the garden.

"Hitomi, stay here."

Rin looked at Hitomi. Hitomi just nodded her head at Rin for her to go ahead of her. When Rin walked over to the garden, Hitomi looked at her lord.

"Yes, my lord? What do you need?"

"How is she?"

Hitomi was a little shocked. "Her wounds have healed up nicely. There will be scaring but nothing too bad with the herbs I got from the flowers."

"That's not what I meant. How is she mentally wise?"

Hitomi was completely shocked now. "She was come a long way, my lord. I think she is doing just fine. It seems her nightmares have stopped and she is in higher spirits."

"That is all. You may leave now."

"Yes my lord." Hitomi did a small bow and walked off to Rin.

* * *

Sorry it's a short one! I wanted to leave the garden scene by itself. :) Review!

~Lady Nadine~


	9. Chapter 9: The Garden

Chapter Nine: The Garden

Rin went skipping to the garden. As soon as she got to the flowers, she felt calm instantly. She heard someone walking up behind her, turning around, she saw Hitomi walking up to her. Rin smiled a beautiful smile. Hitomi smiled right back.

"Rin, you can feel their power, can't you." Hitomi said.

"Is that what it is? Is that why I always feel so calm around them?" Rin said as she softly touched a flower that was next to her.

"Yes, they send their power to you. Whenever you're scared, come here and they will be there for you." Hitomi said with a warm smile.

"How do you know all of this?" Rin asked.

"There are things that are left unsaid, at least for now. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Rin went to move and felt a sharp pain in her side. Gasping, she gripped at her side. Hitomi was at her side in two seconds.

"Rin! What's wrong?" Hitomi asked with worry all over her face.

Rin was just gasping for air. She couldn't talk, couldn't move. When she fell to her side, Hitomi got really scared.

"My Lord! Something is wrong with Rin!" Hitomi yelled.

Sesshomaru was next to them in a blink of an eye.

"What is wrong with her, Hitomi?"

"I don't know, my lord. She got up to move and fell over in pain." Hitomi said. "Let me check her, my lord."

Sesshomaru looked at Hitomi and moved out of her way. Hitomi moved closer to Rin and lifted her shirt to see what could have put her in so much pain. What she saw made her freeze.

There was a spider bite in her side. Hitomi knew this kind of spider bite. It was from the spider clan, and they are extremely poisonous. They usually send their minions to do their work. But why Rin? They couldn't know who she really is, could they?

"Hitomi, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Hitomi was scared to say anything. _What will he do if I tell him?_

"Hitomi, I do not repeat myself."

Hitomi started to shake. She must tell him, to save Rin.

"It is a spider bite, my lord. A spider bite from the spider clan. She does not have long before it will kill her." Hitomi said with fear in her voice. "I will start to make a potion; I may be able to finish it in time…"

"No. You will not finish it in time. I shall heal her."

"Yes, my lord."

Hitomi moved out of her lord's way so he had enough space to heal Rin.

Sesshomaru knelt next to Rin, who was curled up into a ball by this time. He pulled her from her fetal position and had her lying flat on the ground. When Rin went to roll back up into a ball, Sesshomaru wouldn't tolerate it.

"Rin, you are to stop moving and lie still. Am I understood." Sesshomaru said.

Rin froze when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. She looked up at him.

"Yes, my lord." Rin said in a weak voice.

Sesshomaru parted Rin's kimono and looked at the wound. He could tell that the venom was spreading. He moved his head to the wound and put his mouth to the bite. Sesshomaru started to suck out the poison. Rin couldn't help herself, and started to moan at the contact. Once Sesshomaru got all of the poison out, he started to lick the wound shut. Rin couldn't help but arch her back to her lord's mouth.

Once Sesshomaru was done, he looked at the wound. It was healed but there was going to be another scar.

"Thank you, my lord." Rin said before she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's face. She's a human, yet he has compassion for her. Sesshomaru growled at himself.

"My lord, you seem angry." Hitomi said with a bow.

"It does not concern you, Hitomi." Sesshomaru said as he glared at her.

"Do not fight what you cannot win. She is meant for you. Just let her in, in your own way of course."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin's kimono over her exposed body and lifted her up.

"I do not need any help from a human."

"Then your kingdom will fall." Hitomi said straight to her lord's face.

"My kingdom is where it should be." Sesshomaru said with venom in his voice.

"It is, for now. But you don't have an heir, and…"

"I can have an heir whenever I need one and I defiantly do not need a half breed."

"You will learn soon enough. Her body will start calling to you. And yours will comply."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru left after that and walked to his room with Rin still in his arms. When he walked into his room, Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and laid Rin down. When he went to stand up, Rin moved to her side.

"Sesshomaru." Rin moaned.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. Her kimono had opened up after she moved. Her whole front was open to him, and he couldn't control himself. Sesshomaru's demon started to take over.

Rin woke to the feeling of someone's touch. Scared to know who was touching her, she went to slap the person. When she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was on top of her, holding her hand.

"Oh no! I am so sorry, my lord! I didn't know it was you …" Rin said as she blushed.

When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, Rin looked at him and noticed his eyes, his blood red eyes. Rin tried to scoot away from Sesshomaru, scared of the aura he was letting out.

"Mmm… My l-l-lord? Are y-you alr-right?" Rin asked, shakily.

"Are you scared, Rrrin?" Sesshomaru said, purring her name into his ear.

"N-n-no, my l-lord. W-why would you t-think that?" Rin asked shaking harder.

"Then why are you shaking? Do not lie to this Sesshomaru."

Rin was shaking so hard she couldn't even talk. _This is it. He's going to take it from me._

Seeing how scared Rin was, Sesshomaru's demon side wanted to relax her. He moved her into the middle of the bed and got on top of her. Before Rin could say anything, Sesshomaru started to suck on her neck, making her arch her back. Not being able to control herself with her lord, Rin started to moan. She didn't want the feeling he was giving her to stop. What Rin didn't know was that her moaning was Sesshomaru's signal to move forward with his actions.

Hearing Rin's moans, Sesshomaru started to move his hands down to her breasts. He took both breasts into his hands and started to massage them, while still giving her neck attention. Rin couldn't help herself. She couldn't help the feelings she was feeling for her lord.

"My… Lord…" Rin moaned.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling himself.

He could smell that Rin was a virgin, and his demon wanted to come out. He started to move his right hand down her stomach. Once he got to her panties, he used his claws to shred them.

Rin was in heaven. She couldn't think straight. She felt like she was on fire. Then she felt one of Sesshomaru's fingers enter her. Rin arched her back up to the sensation.

Sesshomaru started to pump his fingers in and out. After a minute, he added another finger to help Rin get ready for his member. Feeling like Rin was ready as she'll ever be; Sesshomaru removed his fingers and started to undress himself. While doing that, he was whispering to Rin.

"Rin, you must relax."

After saying that, Sesshomaru started to enter Rin's opening with his member. Rin tried really hard not to cry or scream at the pain. Sensing this, Sesshomaru started to purr to Rin. This seemed to relax her enough for him to get her barrier.

"Rin, this will hurt."

Not giving her enough time to think, Sesshomaru shoved his member threw Rin's barrier. While doing so, he also bit down into her shoulder. Rin cried out in pain, tears running down her cheeks. Removing his fangs from her shoulder, Sesshomaru started to lick the wound shut.

After closing the wound, Sesshomaru started to move slowly. Rin whimpered from the pain.

"You must relax Rin or it will hurt."

"Yes, my lord." Rin whimpered.

Knowing Rin wasn't going to be able to relax, Sesshomaru started to purr again. When he felt her relax, he continued. Rin started to feel this build up inside of her. She started to get a little scared. Feeling her starting to climax, Sesshomaru started to purr to get her to feel the full effect. Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as she hit her climax.

Feeling Rin cum and hearing her scream his name pushed him over the edge. He released inside of her.

Pulling out of Rin, Sesshomaru laid down on the bed. He looked over at her and saw that she was asleep.

_What have I done…_

* * *

Here's the new chapter! And Im working on the next one! Yay. I actually started writing these two chapters on my trip to Alaska. :) Enjoy!

~LadyNadine~


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

Chapter Ten: A New Beginning

Waking up, Rin noticed she was in a very comfortable bed. Her lords bed to be exact. She sat up so fast that the room started to spin. Falling back onto the bed, she groaned.

_What am I doing here?_

Rin remembered the garden, and the spider bite. But everything after that was a blur. She heard a noise in the room and looked over towards the window and saw her lord looking out of the window. She shot back up and fell back down, again. She groaned.

"If you keep doing that you're going to make yourself sick, Rin."

"Yes, my lord." Rin said while sitting up slowly.

That's when she realized that she didn't have any clothes on. Rin started to cover herself up with the blankets when Sesshomaru started walking over to the bed. Scared that she had done something wrong, Rin hid underneath the blanket.

"Rin. Do not hide yourself from me." Sesshomaru said.

"But my lord…" Rin said shakily.

Sesshomaru threw the covers away from Rin. Rin tried to cover herself, but Sesshomaru moved her hands away from her body.

"Do not defy me Rin, or you will be punished." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord." Rin said with tears running down her face.

"Now, do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember getting bitten. After that…" Rin paused. She looked down at herself then at Sesshomaru. "Oh Kami…"

Rin started to freak out inside. _What have I done? He's going to think I'm a whore. Oh Kami!_

Sensing Rin's uneasiness, Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

"Rin, you must calm down."

Rin didn't even hear what Sesshomaru said. She was in her own world. All she could think of was last night and what she was going to do.

Realizing that Rin wasn't going to calm down by herself, Sesshomaru started to purr. Rin instantly started to relax. He stopped right before he put her to sleep.

"Rin. We will discuss this when you wake up."

Rin just nodded her head and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had just mated with her. She was now his mate for life. A human. Looking at Rin, he felt the need to protect her. He could blame that feeling on the mating, but he's had this feeling since she's come to the castle.

Frustrated, Sesshomaru got up to go to his study. Right before he got to the door, he heard Rin start to whimper. Walking over to the bed, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was having a nightmare. Sighing, he got into bed and pulled her into his chest. He started to purr to get her to settle.

Rin sighed and cuddled closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to close his eyes from not getting any sleep from the night before. Feeling like he could actually relax, Sesshomaru let sleep take over.

Rin woke up to the sun shining in her face. Rolling over, she rolled into something, or someone. Opening her eyes, she saw that she had rolled into Sesshomaru. Getting scared, she moved away from him. The she noticed that he was asleep. Getting a little courage back, she moved closer to see his face. Forgetting who he really was, she reached out to touch his face.

Sesshomaru sensed when Rin got up. Her fear is what actually woke him up. After opening his senses to sense for any intruders, he relaxed and just waited to see what she was doing. Sensing that her hand was in front of his face, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Before Rin could scream, Sesshomaru was on top of her with a hand over her mouth. Fear was radiating off of her.

"What were you doing, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he removed his hand.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, m-my l-lord." Rin stuttered.

Sesshomaru got off of Rin and sat at the end of the bed. He felt Rin moving on the bed, so he turned his head to look at her. She was bowing on the bed, still naked.

"My lord, I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused. Not to mention the way I behaved last night…" Rin started to say.

"Do you regret what happened last night, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! I mean, that's not exactly what I meant…" Rin said, embarrassed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "So you enjoyed last night, Rrrrin?"

"W-well, that's n-not e-exactly what…" Rin started to stutter.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to Rin's side of the bed. He grabbed her and laid her before him. Leaning down, he went towards her neck and started to suck on it. Rin moaned. Sesshomaru moved his face to purr in her ear.

"You didn't like this, mmmate?" Sesshomaru purred. Rin moaned even more.

Sesshomaru moved his hands to her breasts. He started to massage them. Rin gasped at the feeling of him touching her. He was being so gentle. Then he moved his face from her neck down to her breasts. He started to suckle on her right breast. Rin arched her back to try to get more, more of his talented tongue. After giving the right some attention, he moved to the left.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling his need, his need to be inside of her. So he moved down lower to speed up the process. Getting down to her sweet spot, Sesshomaru started to suckle ever so lightly on Rin's clit. Rin couldn't help but jump at this feeling. She has never felt something so wonderful before. Sensing Rin's need, Sesshomaru added a finger into the mix, then another. Rin was getting close to her peek. Sesshomaru stopped before she could climax.

"Rin. We most finish the mating ritual."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru in a daze.

"What must I do, my lord?" Rin asked, blushing.

"You will know when the time comes."

With that, Sesshomaru started to enter her. Rin gasped from the pleasure she was getting from her lord. Once he was completely in, Sesshomaru started to move in and out, rhythmically. Rin was coming to her peek, and fast. When she hit her climax, she had an urge to bite into Sesshomaru's shoulder. When she bit down, she felt Sesshomaru climax and bite into her shoulder. The pain made her suck on the bite and drink some of his blood.

When they pulled apart, Rin couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye. He sensed her uneasiness and went to close her bite mark. When he leaned forward and started to lick the wound, Rin relaxed right into his touch and moaned ever so lightly.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Does my touch send you pleasure, mate?"

Rin blushed and tried to hide her face the best she could. She nodded her head. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Get some rest. It's been a long day for you." Sesshomaru said as he started to pull the covers over Rin.

"Yes, my lord." Rin started to drift off to sleep.

Once he knew that Rin was asleep, Sesshomaru got up and left his room and headed to his office. He needed some time to think about what has happened.

* * *

Got another one done. May seem a little rushed but I have a feeling that a lot is going to happen. ;) Review! :)

~LadyNadine~


	11. Chapter 11: What Now?

Chapter Eleven: What Now?

Rin woke up to the sun beaming on her face. Groaning, she tried to cover her face with the blanket. Feeling the silk of the blanket, she sat up and looked around the room. She noticed that she was still in Sesshomaru's room. Sighing, she got up to use the bathroom.

When Rin stepped into Sesshomaru's bathroom she stopped in her tracks. The bathroom was absolutely beautiful. The walls were white and the toilet, sink, shower, and tub were gold. There were gold designs on the walls also. It was breathtaking. Walking over to the bathtub, Rin noticed that it was filled with water.

"Might as well take a bath while I'm in here." Rin said to herself.

Undressing the kimono she was wearing, Rin stepped into the tub and sat down on the ledge. Sighing, she relaxed in the warmth of the water. Hearing the door start to open, Rin jumped up from the water. Scared that it might be Sesshomaru, she tried to hide herself in the tub. She pushed herself against the wall of the tub.

"Rin? It's just me, so you don't need to hide, dear." Hitomi said as she walked through the door with a towel and some sponges.

Rin jumped up. "I'm not hiding! Why would I do that!" She blushed from her outburst.

"Because you thought I was Lord Sesshomaru." Hitomi said, giggling.

"I did not!" Rin said, her whole face red now.

Giggling, Hitomi walked over to the tub and sat her supplies in the counter. "Sure you didn't. Anyways, let get you all cleaned up. Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you in his study."

Rin's face turned from red to white in a matter of seconds. "Do you know why?" Rin said shakily.

"No, but I doubt it's anything bad." Hitomi said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok."

"Now, get your hair wet." Rin dunked her head under the water.

Hitomi took a bottle of shampoo and poured some into her hand. Rubbing her hands together, Hitomi started to massage the shampoo into Rin's hair. Rin started to fall asleep from Hitomi's hands massaging her head.

"Now, rinse your hair good."

Rin dunked her head again and worked her fingers through her hair to make sure everything is out. Coming back up, she notice Hitomi had a sponge full of soap.

"I'm ok, I can wash myself." Rin said as a blush started to stain her cheeks red.

"You don't need to worry about it. I'm just washing your back for you. Just sit back and relax."

Rin tried to sit back and relax, but the thought of someone else washing her embarrassed her. After scrubbing Rin's back, Hitomi got up and handed Rin the sponge.

"After you are done washing, rinse yourself off and get out of the tub. I'll have your kimono ready for you." Hitomi said with a bright smile.

"Alright." Rin smiled back.

After Hitomi left, Rin started to wash herself. Once she felt clean, she rinsed herself off and got out of the tub. Grabbing the towel Hitomi grabbed for her, she dried herself off and walked into Sesshomaru's room. There was a beautiful red kimono on the bed. The kimono had white flower designs on it with a white obi. Rin walked up to it and touched the fabric. It must have been made by the finest silk. It was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful." Rin said.

"It is." Hitomi said with a smile. "Let get you dried off and into it."

After Rin was dried, Hitomi help her get into the kimono. Hitomi grabbed the obi and put it on for her. Once she was completely dressed, Rin went to look in the mirror in the bathroom. Rin gasped at the glow it gave off.

"You like it?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes! It's beautiful. Did you make it?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to make it for you." Hitomi said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Rin turned around and looked at Hitomi.

"Yes, and now he's waiting for you in his study. You don't want to make him mad do you?"

Rin's blood rushed out of her face. "No. Guess not."

"Don't be scared. He won't hurt you."

Rin nodded her head and headed towards his study. When she got to the door, she knocked wait for permission to go in.

"Enter."

Rin opened the door and shut it behind her. Turning back around, she bowed. "You wanted to see me, my lord."

"Yes. We have some things to discuss."

"Yes, my lord."

"Come over here, Rin."

Rin didn't look up as she walked over to her lord. Once she walked over to his desk, she stopped.

"Look at me Rin."

Rin started shaking, afraid to look at him. Noticing that she was shaking, Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked over to Rin. He put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face so he could see her. She looked beautiful in the kimono he had made for her.

"I do not repeat myself, Rin. Do not disobey me again."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru removed his hand from Rin's chin and walked back over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and looked at her.

"You will be taking lessons on demon culture and mating every day. That will also contain politics. This is not up for discussion. Also, your things are being moved to my room as we speak. You will be staying with me for now on, am I understood."

"Yes, my lord."

"Jaken."

Jaken came running through the door. "Yes, my lord! How can I be of service to you?"

"Rin will be taking lessons about demon culture and mating. Also, she will need to learn about politics. I'm leaving the task to you."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru started to pick up scrolls from his desk and read through them. "I suggest you leave and start them now, Jaken."

"Yes, Sire! Right away! Come along, my lady."

Jaken led them to the library and sat down at one of the tables. Jaken started throwing stuff at her one by one. She learned mostly about demon culture, but he did explain some of the mating for her to understand what's going on.

"You will not die from aging. The only way you can die from aging is if the master dies. Now, you can die from injuries if they're bad enough. Or if the master removes his mark from you and kills you himself."

Rin was taking in everything that he told her. When Jaken said 'kills you himself,' Rin started to shake a bit. _What if he does want to kill me? What if I mess up in his presence?_ There was so much, she was scared of forgetting something. After about two hours, Jaken told Rin to meet him in the library mid-day for the lessons. Once she left the library, Rin walked downstairs and out to the garden.

Rin walked right in the middle and sat down. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of the flowers. Listening to everything around her, Rin started her a sound. It sounded like singing. Confused to where it was coming from, she opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't hear it anymore. She closed her eyes again to see if she could hear the beautiful voice that was singing. But she still couldn't hear it. Figuring she was just hearing things, she touched a flower that was by her leg. Once she touched that flower, the singing came back. Looking down at the flower, she noticed it started to change. Not by much to most people, but Rin could tell that there was a difference. Once the song stopped, she let go.

"So, you finally showed yourself, Demon of Life."

Rin looked up and saw a huge spider standing over her. Before she could think to do anything else, she screamed. The scream seemed to make the spider back up a bit, so Rin tried to get up and run. She only managed to take a couple steps before the spider got a hold of her with his web. When he was dragging her to him, someone cut the web and grabbed her. When she looked up, Sesshomaru was holding her bridal style. He had come to save her once again.

Sesshomaru was staring at the spider demon. He recognized this spider. He was the leader of the Spider Clan. What could possess him to come onto his land and threaten their treaty?

"Katsu, what are you doing on my land?"

"You have something that I want. Hand her over and we won't have any problems."

Sesshomaru couldn't think of what he could possibly want with his mate. When he felt her start to shake, he looked down at her. She had her head in his shoulder, and was holding onto his sleeve with a death grip.

"What could you possibly want from my mate?" Sesshomaru said as he looked up.

"I want to eat her! She's all the power I need to take over all the lands!" Katsu said.

Sesshomaru just stared at the spider demon. _What could he possibly be talking about…_

Before Sesshomaru could even finish his though, Katsu came at them. Sesshomaru leapt into the air and landed on his balcony. Setting Rin on the floor, he tried to get up but she still had a hold of his sleeve.

"Rin, you must let go."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with tears coming down her cheeks. "Please, be careful."

"Sesshomaru! Where are you hiding?" Katsu yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She got the hint. Stay Silent. She nodded her head, tears flowing down her face even more. Sesshomaru stood up, and then was gone. Rin got up and looked over the edge of the balcony.

Sesshomaru was standing across from Katsu. "I shall only ask once Katsu. Leave my land or I shall kill you where you stand."

"I won't be the one dying today."

Katsu came fast and hard, but Sesshomaru was quicker. Sesshomaru stuck Katsu, with his poison claws, in the chest. Katsu screamed in pain. Pulling out his poison whip, Sesshomaru lashed his whip at Katsu. Katsu jumped out of the way and shot out his wed at Sesshomaru. Katsu wrapped his wed around Sesshomaru as fast as he could. Once he thought he had enough around Sesshomaru, he started to look for Rin.

Rin was watching the whole time. Looking at the ball of spider web, Rin started to cry. She tried hard not to make a sound. She noticed Katsu was looking for her. Rin moved as quiet as she could to the corner of the balcony. She sat there trying to stay as quite as she could.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, my little demon girl. Don't hide from your new master."

Tear ran down Rin's flushed face. She was scared and alone. Sesshomaru could be dead. How was she going to get out of here without making a sound? If she opened the door, the demon would hear it. If she tried to claim down the side, he'd see her and probably fall.

_My best chance is the door. I can't just sit out here; he'll find me for sure. _

Just as she moved to go open the door, something grabbed her ankle and flung her over the balcony. Hanging upside down, she saw that the spider demon had his web around her ankle, and he was staring right into her eyes.

"There you are, my precious girl. Now, it's time to leave."

"No! Let me go!" Rin said as she started to rip at the web around her ankle.

"Don't fight me or I'm going to just eat you now before I can have my way with you."

Rin fought as hard as she could. She ripped at the web until she was almost free.

"Oh no you don't, little girl." Katsu said.

Katsu spun another web, but this time it was around her wrist and ankles. He turned her so she was face to face.

"Can't break it now, huh? I guess I can have my way with you right now, and then eat you."

"No! Stay away from me!" Rin screamed.

Katsu moved one of his legs to the inside of Rin's thighs and rub up into her kimono. Right when he was about to touch her privates, the web ball got ripped apart. Sesshomaru was standing there, his eyes blood red.

"Take your hands off my mate, now." He growled out.

Katsu got into a fighting stance. "Why don't you make me!"

Sesshomaru transform before Katsu could wrap Rin in a web. Sesshomaru went at Katsu. He jumped on top of him and started ripping at his back. Katsu tried to get Sesshomaru off, but he was losing too much blood. Katsu tried to roll, but Sesshomaru leapt off just in time and landed on the ground by his head. Sesshomaru launched at Katsu's head and grabbed onto it with his mouth. Clamping down, Sesshomaru ripped off Katsu's head. Throwing Katsu's head into the forest, Sesshomaru transformed back into his humanoid form and walked over to Rin.

Sitting on the ground, Rin was in shock. She's never seen a demon that big before, and two at that. She was staring at the body of the spider demon. All the blood and everything was making her feel a little sick. She felt someone pick her up. Not seeing who it was, she closed her eyes and started to trash around, scared it was another attacker.

"Stop moving Rin."

Rin sat still in Sesshomaru's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I did not know it was you." Rin said as she hung her head down low.

Sesshomaru jumped onto his balcony. He opened the door and walked into his room. Walking over to the bed, he sat Rin down. About to get up and go to his study, he felt a hand grab onto his sleeve. He turned his head and saw Rin holding onto him, slightly shaking.

"Please don't leave me, my lord. Please…" Rin said as tear ran down her face.

Sesshomaru looked at her, still from the corner of his eyes. He got up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He took off his boots and his top. He got into bed and lay down. Rin looked at him with teary eyes. Sesshomaru lifted his right arm, inviting her to come closer. Rin curled up into a ball right against him and just laid there with him, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Hey Guys! I hope you liked it. Im not big on fighting sences, but I tried. :) I'm trying to write more often, it's just hard between 2 jobs and scool that'll be starting in August. Well, Review Please! :)

~LadyNadine~


	12. Chapter 12: Demon of Life

Chapter Twelve: Demon of Life

_Running through the forest, Rin could feel something was chasing her. She couldn't see who or what it was, but she knew it was there._

"_Stay away from me!"_

"_I will have you Demon of Life! You will give me what I want!"_

"_Don't come any closer!"_

_Rin felt someone jump on her and pin her to the ground. She struggled and struggled but she couldn't get them off. Rin started to cry. She yelled for the only person who could save her._

"_Sesshomaru!"_

Rin jumped started awake. She was sweating and panting from the nightmare. _It felt so real. I thought I was going to die…_

"What is it Rin?"

Rin looked over to the door to see Sesshomaru had just walked in. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Rin looked up at him.

"I'm fine, my lord. I just had a nightmare." Rin said, softly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hitomi is coming to help you get ready. Once you are done, meet me in my study."

Rin bowed her head. "Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru got up and walked out of their room. Once he was gone, Rin waited for Hitomi to come in. While she waited, she thought of the past few days. _Why do they keep calling me the Demon of Life? I'm not a demon, am I? _

As Rin was thinking about what had happened the day before, Hitomi walked in. Rin looked up just as she was pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Hitomi cried out.

"I'm ok. Just a little shaken up." Rin said. _Maybe Hitomi will know something… _"Have you ever heard of a Demon of Life?"

Hitomi froze in place. "Why do you ask that?"

"That spider demon called me that. And he was going to eat me because I'm this Demon of Life."

Hitomi sighed. "I guess I was going to have to tell you sometime. Rin, you come from a line of demons that have been here since ancient times. The ancient demons were The Demons of Life and The Demons of Death. The Demons of Life can grant life to any living thing it chooses. After something has died, you have only a few minutes before it takes too much of your power to save them. The Demons of Death can take life from every living thing. These demons were the most powerful demons alive at the time. They were your greatest allies and your worst enemies. But a great war broke out and they were all supposed to be dead."

Rin looked at Hitomi with pure shock. "How is this possible? I can't be a demon. I remember my parents, my siblings…"

"Rin. You must believe it. I've been waiting for you to come back for so long…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm also a demon, Rin. A Demon of Life. You're my sister."

Rin just stared at Hitomi. She was so confused and couldn't comprehend anything that was being said.

"That can't be true. My family…"

"Was a foster family until you were old enough to know. It's very unfortunate what happened. I picked them for you because they were the best family."

Rin sat there just looking at Hitomi.

"Here. Let me show you."

Hitomi grabbed onto Rin's hand and closed her eyes. Rin had a feeling that she was supposed to close her eyes also. When she did, she was in a field of flowers. Hitomi was standing in the middle of it. Rin walked up to her.

"Where are we?" Rin asked.

"This is another way for us to communicate, with ourselves or with others. This is one of our powers. We can close ourselves off from the world, or visit others in their dreams. It's almost like telecommunication."

Rin was taking everything in. Then a thought hit her. "Oh no. What will I tell Lord Sesshomaru? What will he think…"

"Lord Sesshomaru knows about me. He will not think of you any differently. He will probably be happy that he'll be having full blooded children."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a demon. Whatever demon you mate with, either a Demon of Life or a Dog Demon, they will come out full blooded. So your children will be full blooded Dog demons."

Rin nodded her head. _It makes since…_

"What about my parents and siblings? Did they know about me?"

"No. They thought you were a normal child. I kept you in your human form for that reason."

"We have a demon form?" Rin asked, a little surprised.

Hitomi laughed. "Of course. Our demon form isn't much different from our human form. Our human form is basically just a toned down version of out demon form."

"How do you change forms?"

"I'll have to show you later on. You have to meet Lord Sesshomaru…"

"I almost forgot!"

Hitomi and Rin came back to reality and Rin was up and about to run. "Rin, we have to finish getting you ready."

Rin looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her kimono from yesterday. Rin blushed and looked over at Hitomi, who had a new kimono already out for her. Rin walked over to the bed. She took off her kimono to put on her new one. Hitomi helped tie her obi and started to brush her hair.

"Do you know what Lord Sesshomaru wanted to talk to me about?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to see when we get there."

"You're going to be there also?"

"Yeah. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to come with you." Hitomi said.

_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about._

Rin and Hitomi headed down to Sesshomaru's study. Rin got to the door and was about to knock when she heard Sesshomaru through the door.

"Come in Rin."

Rin opened the door and walked inside. Sesshomaru was looking through some scrolls. Rin heard Hitomi shut the door then walk closer to her.

"Come closer."

Rin started to walk closer to Sesshomaru. Once she got in front of his desk, he looked up.

"I want you over here also, Hitomi."

Hitomi bowed and walked closer, stopping next to Rin.

"Now, Hitomi, explain to me what you failed to tell me when Rin first got here."

Hitomi went down to her hands and knees, bowing in front of her lord. She tried to keep herself from showing any fear.

"Forgive me, my lord. I failed to tell you that she was my sister, and that there is another of my kind. I also failed to stop her from using her power, which is drawing in other demons that want our power."

"You shall be punished for lying and keeping the truth from me…"

"No!" Rin shouted. After the outburst, she covered her mouth.

Sesshomaru and Hitomi looked over at Rin. Rin started to shake.

"I mean… Please my lord, don't punish her. She was only trying to protect me…"

"Then you will take the punishment for her and for your outburst."

Rin just stood there for a minute, with her bangs covering her face. "Yes." She said in a small voice.

Hitomi stood up. "No my lord. Please…"

"You may leave Hitomi."

Hitomi just stood her for a minute. She wanted to say something, but knew she would only cause more problems for Rin if she did. Hitomi bowed and left the room.

Rin stood there waiting to be dismissed also. She knew she was going to get punished for speaking out of turn. She had to know her place. She was so in thought that she didn't realize that Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. She felt a presence in front of her and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her. She took a step back.

Bowing, she said, "I'm sorry, my lord, for my outburst. I should have known my place."

Sesshomaru could smell the fear rolling off of her. _She actually thinks I would punish her._

"Rin. You have your studies to get to. I want you back to our room after that."

"Yes, my lord."

"You may leave."

Rin stood up and walked out of the room. She went to the library and sat down where Jaken was waiting. Today Jaken talked more about mating and how dog demons are with their mates. Rin was actually interested in the ways mates will interact. Jaken didn't explain the signs of like submission, but she had a feeling that she would know them when she was supposed to do it. After a few hours, Jaken said that they were done with the lesson for today. Rin thanked him and walked out of the room. She went up to her room and lay down on the bed. _What a long day already…_

She heard the door open and saw Sesshomaru walk in. Getting up in a kneeling position, Rin bowed. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and looked down at Rin. Rin looked up at her lord. She wanted to try something. She had an urge to lick under his chin. Rin sat up, looking cautiously at her lord. She leaned forward and licked under his chin. When she pulled away and looked up, Sesshomaru had his eye brows up, the most surprised expression she has ever seem on him. Rin blushed.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I don't know what came over me." Rin said as she bowed again and closed her eyes, waiting to be punished.

Rin felt her head being lifted. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking right into her eyes. Then, he licked her nose. Rin looked just as surprised as Sesshomaru had moments ago.

"You are fine, Mate. You have done nothing wrong."

Rin went up to Sesshomaru and started nuzzling him under his chin. She was confused on how she knew how to act like a dog demon, but figured it had something to do with being a demon herself.

"You will be punished for your outburst."

Rin froze at those words. She started to whimper and back away from her mate, scared at the punishment she will get for her disobedience. Sesshomaru started to move towards her and grabbed her. She sent limp in his arms and moved her head to the side, submitting to him. Sesshomaru moved his face to her neck and took in her scent.

"Do not be afraid, Mate."

Sesshomaru started sucking on Rin's neck, trying to get her to relax. Rin couldn't help but just lay there and moan at the attention her neck was getting. Sesshomaru started to untie her obi and undo her kimono. He threw her kimono and obi on the floor and started to undo his attire.

"Allow me, my lord." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin a saw that she was blushing. He got off of her and took off his boots. He stood there so she could undress him. Rin first removed his top. After throwing that on the floor, she started to remove his bottoms. Even though she has seen him naked, she still gets embarrassed by it. Once she got his pants off, she did a daring move. She kissed him.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her boldness. When Rin felt him kiss her back, she just melted. She never thought he would kiss her like this. When she felt him move away, she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face.

"A little bold now, aren't we Mate?"

Rin blushed and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. You have lived among humans most of your life. Of course you would know their customs."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It does not bother you?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No."

Rin got the biggest smile on her face. She moved closer to Sesshomaru and kissed him again. He kissed her back and let his hands roam her body this time. He moved down to her sweet spot and inserted two fingers. Pumping them in and out, he moved his mouth to her neck. Rin moaned; she was in heaven.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out his fingers and flipped Rin over so she was on her hands and knees.

"My lord, what are you…"

Rin couldn't finish her question because Sesshomaru started entering her from behind, and she threw her head back. He started entering her slowly since this was the first time that they were doing this way.

"This is the way dog demons prefer to take their mates while mating."

Sesshomaru started to pump in and out of Rin. Rin was loving the feeling he was giving her. He was being so gentle. She felt herself starting to climax.

"Sesshomaru… Faster… Please…" She started to pant.

Sesshomaru started to pick up the pace at her request. She couldn't take it anymore. She climaxed, and she climaxed hard. She went limp after but Sesshomaru was still holding her up, still pumping into her. He was still going the same rhythm as before, except he started going a little hard after a few pumps each.

"Mate… Please… I'm, I'm coming again…" Rin was moaning.

He started going even harder and faster. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

After hearing her scream, Sesshomaru finally allowed himself to climax with her. Rin could feel him completely consume her. They both fell, Sesshomaru making sure he didn't put all his weight on her. After he was sure he filled her completely, he pulled out and laid her down on the bed next to him. She was panting really heavily. He threw the blankets over them and pulled her close to him.

"That is your punishment for your outburst."

Rin just nodded her head and fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! I finally got the time to update my chapter! :) I will have more time now so hopefully it won't take me this long again. I've just been very busy. Please Review! It always gives me more motivation the more reviews I get. :)

~LadyNadine


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise

Chapter Thirteen: Surprise

Rin was sitting in a field of flowers. She was picking them, and making a flower crown. She put just enough of her energy to make the flowers stay alive longer. She heard a brush of the flowers and looked up. Hitomi was walking up to her.

"How was your night, dear sister?" Hitomi asked with amusement written all over her face.

"Hitomi! Why must you tease me like that?" Rin said all embarrassed, looking away from her sister.

"Rin, I didn't call you into this dream just to embarrass you." Hitomi said.

Rin looked up at her sister and noticed that she had a serious look on her face. Rin's embarrassment faded away rather quickly after she saw that look.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Rin asked a little nervous.

"Aren't you a little late for this month, Rin?" Hitomi said looking straight at her.

"Yes… I noticed that the other day… But what does that…" Rin stopped in the middle of what she was about to say. "Oh no."

"Do not panic, Rin…"

"Oh Kami! What if our lord finds out! What if he sends us away! What if he wants to kill me! What if…"

Hitomi came up to Rin and grabbed her shoulders. She shook her.

"Rin! Snap out of it!"

Rin stop right after Hitomi started shaking her. She was about in tears. _What if he doesn't want it…_

Once Hitomi saw that she was going to listen, she hugged her sister.

"You have forgotten you're a demon, Rin. You will be fine. The baby will be a full-blooded demon and heir to the Western Lands. He will be happy about the news."

Rin looked up at her sister_. She is right. He wouldn't throw out his mate or first born._

"Then why did you come into my dream? You must have had more news then just that I'm pregnant."

"Yes, well. It has something to do with it. You must be even more careful now that you have a pup on the way. More demons will want your power. A pregnant Demon of Life's power increases as the baby grows. More living creatures will lend their power to you so your baby will grow even stronger. It's one of the perks of our powers."

Rin sat there taking in what she was told. Then something hit her.

"Why is it that you never got attacked while you were here?"

Hitomi looked at Rin. "I never used my powers until recently. Lord Sesshomaru use to punish me every time I did use them because it would cause a ruckus with the other demons. So I learned to not tap into it. Now that we have been found out, I don't need to hide it."

"So, should we stay as humans, or turn to our original form?" Rin asked.

"I think it's time we switched over, don't you?" Hitomi asked with a smile.

Rin smiled at her sister. She was not afraid to look like a demon. She was more excited to see what she actually looked like.

Hitomi walked up to her sister and grabbed her hands. Rin felt a power building up inside of her. They closed their eyes. Rin felt a power take over her body. She felt more alive, more in tune with everything around her. Rin kept her eyes closed as she heard Hitomi speak to her.

"When you wake up Rin, everything will seem different. Do not be afraid of your new world."

With that everything went silent.

Rin heard birds chirping. It seemed louder than usual. When she opened her eyes, everything seemed brighter than usual also. She sat up fast. Looking around, everything looked the same, but different at the same time. She went to stand up and noticed her hands. She had claws now, just like Sesshomaru's. She got up and went into the bathroom. When she walked in and looked in the mirror, what she saw surprised her.

She looked like herself, but a much prettier version. She had emerald markings on her cheeks, and her eyes were an ocean blue color. Her hair was the same color, but much longer. She was a little taller also. When she went to step into the bathtub, after getting undressed, she noticed she had the markings on her hands and hips, just like Sesshomaru. She looked down at her stomach, it wasn't that noticeable, but she could see a tiny bump coming out. She rubbed her stomach.

Rin heard the door open and saw Hitomi walk in. She also looked the same but again, much prettier and had the same markings as herself. Her eyes were a jade color though. Hitomi smiled when she saw her sister.

"You look so beautiful in your true form, sister. I have been waiting to see you like this for so long."

"You look pretty good yourself." Rin said with a smile.

Hitomi laughed. "Let's get you cleaned up so you can meet your mate. He'll probably like this little surprise."

Rin looked down at her hands. "When do you think I should tell him about the baby?"

"Whenever you feel is the right time." Hitomi said, in a gentle voice.

Rin smiled at her sister. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother."

Hitomi smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt."

Both of the girls started laughing. Hitomi help Rin bath, and then got her out of the tub to get dressed. Hitomi grabbed a blood red kimono and a white obi for Rin to wear.

"Lord Sesshomaru's favorite color is red. He'll enjoy this kimono on you." Hitomi said with a playful smile.

"I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like this change?" Rin said.

"How could he not like this change? But, if for some reason he doesn't like it, you can always change back to your human form."

"Okay."

After Rin was completely dressed, they headed out of the room and went to Sesshomaru's study. When they got to the door, they heard Sesshomaru's voice on the other side.

"Come in, Rin."

Rin opened the door and stepped inside. Hitomi followed right after her and shut the door. They both bowed to their lord.

"Come here Rin."

Rin picked up her head and walked over to her mate. He was looking through scrolls as usual. When she was right in front of him, he looked up at her.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate's true form. He could sense, from his study, when she changed this morning.

Rin was really nervous about what her mate would think about her true form. She was so nervous she started shaking.

"Hitomi, leave us."

Hitomi had been watching for Sesshomaru's reaction. She bowed her head.

"Yes, my lord."

Hitomi got up and left the study, shutting the door softly.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate. He could sense her nervousness. He set down his scroll and sighed.

"Come here mate."

Rin took a shaky step towards her mate. When she was close enough, he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"What are you afraid of?"

Rin looked down to her hands. She didn't have the courage to say it. Then she heard her mate start to purr. She started to feel a little sleep and started to relax in his embrace.

Sesshomaru didn't want to put Rin to sleep, so he stopped purring when he felt her relax. He whispered to her to keep her relaxed.

"What are you afraid of?"

Rin felt so at ease with her mate that she felt like she could tell him everything.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like your mate's new form…" Rin whispered softly.

"Why would you think that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, my lord. I was scared that you wouldn't accept me or the baby…" Rin covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

Sesshomaru was staring at Rin by this point. _She's pregnant, with my child._

Rin started crying by this point. She was so scared of being rejected at this point. Sesshomaru just kept staring at her and she thought it was an angry stare. She tried to escape his grasp but he grabbed onto her and held her in place. What he did next surprised her.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, but full of passion. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you crying Mate? Do you not want this child?"

Rin looked down at her hands. She was embarrassed for even thinking he wouldn't want it by this point. She really should have listened to Hitomi.

"I was scared that you wouldn't want it, want us, my lord. I was scared that you would throw us out…"

"Why would you think that?" Sesshomaru asked, anger radiating off him.

Rin was shaking at the anger radiating off her mate.

"I'm sorry Mate! I should have never thought that way. I was just scared that I am not the mate you wanted…" Rin looked down in shame. Tears fell from her eyes.

Sesshomaru calmed himself down after hearing what Rin said. He started to purr again to calm her down. When he felt her relax, he positioned her so he was now cradling her to his chest.

"Never think you are not worthy to be my mate."

Rin looked up to her mate and nodded. She curled up and laid in his arms. Rin was about to say something to Sesshomaru about being hungry, but her stomach beat her to it.

Sesshomaru started to look over his scrolls again after Rin relaxed. He heard Rin's stomach growl and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, Mate. I should go get something to eat."

"Very well. After you eat, meet Jaken in the Library for your lesson."

"Yes, my lord."

Rin leaned up and nuzzled him under his chin. Sesshomaru was surprised by this move, but welcomed it. He licked the tip of her nose and helped her onto her feet.

Before Rin walked to far away from her mate, she turned towards him. She put her hands behind her back and played with her fingers.

"My lord? Would you join me for dinner today?" Rin asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru looked up from his scroll to look at her. "If that is what you wish Mate."

"It is." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Then I shall be there."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin was about to walk away when her mates voice caught her attention.

"Sesshomaru."

Rin turned around. "What?"

"Just call me Sesshomaru. We are mated. You don't need to be so formal when we are alone."

"Yes… Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile.

Rin walked out of Sesshomaru's study and went down to the kitchen. When she got there, Jun was cooking lunch for everyone. When he looked up, he saw a demoness standing at the doorway.

"How may I help you, my lady?" Jun asked with a bow.

"You don't need to be so formal with me Jun. It's just me."

Jun looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

Rin laughed. "It's me Jun. Rin? Remember? Oh, I guess you haven't seen me in my true form yet."

Jun looked so confused at the girl that was in front of him. Just when he was about to say something, Hitomi came in. She saw the look on his face and started to laugh hysterically.

"I… forgot… to… tell… you…" Hitomi tried to talk. After she stopped laughing so hard, she tried again.

"I forgot to tell you Jun. Rin is my sister and is also a demon."

Jun looked at Hitomi then at Rin. "What?" He shouted out of surprise.

Hitomi and Rin got Jun up to date with everything that has happed recently. Jun was completely shocked at all that has happened in a period of like a week.

"So, you're pregnant Rin?" Jun asked; while finishing lunch and placing a bowl of food in front of both girls.

"Yep. I can't wait to see what it is." Rin said excitedly.

"I was wondering why I haven't seen you around in so long. This explains everything."

"Yeah. I have lessons every day for a while until I learn demon culture and politics. They really are quite interesting."

"Only you would find that interesting, Rin." Hitomi laughed.

"That's why she's the Lady of the West, and not you." Jun said. Laughing at the face Hitomi made at him.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Jun. I have to get going. My lessons are about to start."

"Okay. See you later, Rin."

Rin walked out of the kitchen to walk up to the library.

"Why are you following me sister?" Rin asked after she felt Hitomi following her.

"You are getting use to your senses fast, my dear." Hitomi said with a smile.

Rin smiled at her sister. "What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go outside after your lesson. Soak up some much needed sun."

"Sure. I'll be down to the front after I meet with Jaken."

"See you soon." Hitomi said as they went separate ways.

* * *

Another chapter up. :) Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week like I have been. Review, Review, Review! 3

~Lady Nadine~


	14. Chapter 14: Family

Chapter Fourteen: Family

Rin learned more about demon culture today during her lesson. She learned about how to act around royalty and clothing that the royals wear. She also learned about some history. Jaken brought up about Sesshomaru's father being the previous Lord of the West and what a great general he was.

"What happened to his father?" Rin asked.

"He met a mortal woman and fell in love. When she was about to deliver their child, she was attacked. His father saved her and the child, and lost his life." Jaken said.

"How tragic…" Rin said, saddened by this news. "Is his brother still alive?"

"That half-breed is not his brother!" Jaken yelled.

Rin got upset about Jaken's outburst. Her anger started to flare.

"Do not dare call him such a thing! I may be a full demon but there are lines that should not be crossed!"

Jaken looked a little nervous. "My lady, I did not mean to anger you."

"I would do anything to have the people that raised me still alive. Human or half, he is still blood." Rin stated and walked out of the library.

Rin walked out the front door and walked right past Hitomi. Hitomi could sense her anger so just followed until they got into the garden and sat amongst the flowers. The flowers started talking to Rin, sending her words of comfort. When Rin started to calm down, she looked at Hitomi.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru really only see his brother as a half-breed, because he's half human?" Rin felt saddened by this. _Family is family, blood related or not… _

"Rin, there are some things that are best not mentioned." Hitomi said.

"Have you met him?"

"No. Lord Sesshomaru does not want him or his family around."

"So he has nieces or nephews? Just because he's half human he doesn't want him around?"

"Sweetheart, it's better if you leave it alone."

"I want my child to know his family, all of it! If the family that raised me were still here… They would know about this child." Rin said with a tear running down her cheek.

"What brought this up sister?" Hitomi asked.

"Jaken told me about our lord's father, and how he died. Family is a big thing to me, so to hear my brother called a half-breed is disheartening. You know?"

"Tread carefully with this Rin. You might be his mate, but something's are best left unsaid."

Rin sat there and thought about it. "What do you all think?" She asked the flowers.

The flowers gave her a feeling of hope for change, that the lands could be a place for every race, full or half.

Rin felt like there was hope. She looked at her sister, a little happier.

"I think a change is about to take place." Rin said with a smile.

"I sure hope so." Hitomi said, also with a smile on her face.

Rin started playing with a flower when she felt something move. She looked down at her stomach and then up to her sister.

"Hitomi, how long are demons usually pregnant for?" Rin asked.

"Well, it depends on the race. Dog demons are usually pregnant for about 6 months, but since were Demons of Life, sometimes its sooner because of other demons lending you their power. Why?" Hitomi asked, curious.

"Because I think the baby just moved." Rin said astonished.

Hitomi moved closer to feel her stomach. She smiled.

"Seems like you won't be pregnant for that long."

"I guess not." Rin laughed. "I'll have to talk to Lord Sesshomaru about his brother. I have a feeling he'll be a good ally to have for the future."

"I think you're right sister. Shall we go in and get ready for dinner?"

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru will be joining us as well. I probably should look presentable." Rin said.

Hitomi looked at Rin. "You're acting very proper all of a sudden."

"It's probably the lessons. I really want to help our lord make this land a wonderful place to live. A very peaceful place is what I would like it to become, for every creature on this earth."

Hitomi had a soft smile on her face. "And you will be the one to do it, with that heart of gold you have."

Rin smiled. "I sure hope so. Let go get ready."

Rin and Hitomi got up and went into the castle to get ready for dinner. They went their separate ways to get dressed in better clothes and to freshen up.

Rin got some hot water running in her bath so she could soak for a few minutes. She wanted to relax before talking to her mate about his brother. She had a feeling it was going to be a rough subject and wanted to be prepared to stand up to her mate.

Once the bath was filled, she undressed and stepped into the water. Rin closed her eyes and sighted. The water felt so good on her body. She instantly relaxed. She was thinking on a way to start the conversation with her mate without making him mad, when she felt someone's presence.

"Hitomi, you shouldn't sneak up on someone who's trying to relax! You could of scared me if I didn't sense you," said Rin with a small smile on her lips.

"I just wanted to see if you had picked out a kimono yet." Hitomi said with a smile.

"I was thinking either the sapphire or the emerald colors. I'm leaning more towards the sapphire though. It's more of an evening color, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more."

Rin looked over to her sister. She was wearing a cherry blossom kimono with a white obi. It looked wonderful on her.

"That kimono looks wonderful on you sister." Rin said with a big smile.

"Why thank you! I just made it." Hitomi said. "You should hurry up so we're not late to dinner. You don't want to keep our lord waiting."

"No, I guess not."

Rin started getting out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off. She looked down at her belly and put her hand on it to feel the baby. Rin smiled, the baby wasn't too big yet, but it was a kicker.

_Don't kick to much little one, save your strength._

Rin was shocked. The baby had stopped kicking and was now resting.

Hitomi walked in when she saw Rin with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Can we talk to our babies when they're still in the womb?" Rin asked looking at her.

"Of course. Most demoness can communicate with their child before they're born. The baby can't talk back, but you can feel how it feels. Why do you ask?"

"The baby was kicking, so I told it to save its strength and it stopped."

"It sounds like to me you've already made a connection with it." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Will I be about to tell the gender after a while?"

"Some demoness can, and some can't. It depends on how strong the baby is."

Rin nodded her head taking in all this new information. She walked over to Hitomi to grab her kimono so she could get ready. After getting the kimono on, they left her room to head to dinner.

Hitomi and Rin walked into the dining hall. Rin sat to the left of Sesshomaru's chair at the end of the table, while Hitomi sat next to her. Jaken sat across from her.

Rin and Hitomi had just sat down when Sesshomaru came into the dining hall. After he sat down in his chair, the food started to come out of the kitchen. Demons don't need to eat much; some just enjoy it so they'll eat like the humans do. Each tray had a meat, veggies, and bread. Except for Sesshomaru, he did not need one. Rin was so use to eating, it's a routine now. Once dinner was down being passed around, Rin felt it was now or never to talk to her mate.

"My lord. I have a question." Rin started out nice and easy.

"What is it." Sesshomaru stated.

"How do you feel about family? Is it important to you?"

Everyone stayed quiet. Not even Jun, who had come out to see how everything was, moved. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin.

"I have no need for such a thing."

Rin was shocked at first, and then her eyes flashed red from anger.

"Then what will we be when our baby's here? Just a part of your plan to further your lands?!"

"Watch your tongue!" Sesshomaru said, getting angry himself.

"No! Family is important, especially if you have a brother! How could you just throw him aside? He's your brother!"

"That half-breed is not my brother."

"He is your brother like Hitomi is my sister! He is family and you should be welcoming him and his family! They could be great allies to our lands!"

Rin was out of her seat by this point just steaming. Sesshomaru got up and towered over her.

"Know your place, bitch." He growled.

"My place is by your side, and to help our lands move forward. You are to bull-headed to see that your own brother would be one of your greatest allies. Family, blood related or not, are about the only people you can trust. If the family that raised me was still here, they'd be a part of this child's life also."

Rin walked away from her mate. She was very upset with him at the moment. She walked out of the dining hall and right out the door. She had to sit down, and she preferred to be with the flowers at the moment. It was still light out, so she had some time before she could see. Hitomi sat down once she got into the garden.

"Well, that wasn't what I wanted to happen." Rin sighed.

The flowers gave her comfort. Saying it could have gone worse.

Rin knew it could have gone worse. She can imagine what her mate is capable of. She just, wasn't really afraid of him that way. She knew he would never really harm her, especially with her having the baby. With all the changes going on, her finding out she a demon, learning about their cultures, she was feeling pretty confident.

"I will make this land a peaceful place to live; for human, half-demons, and demons alike." Rin said with a smile.

Rin had a new found confidence that she could do this. She could feel the flowers smiling. Then she felt her sister coming towards her.

"You ok sister?" Hitomi asked.

"I am fine sister. This has given me the motivation I've been looking for. This is a new start for our lands."

"You must be careful. Our lord is not merciful, so to speak."

"He shall change. I have a feeling that things will be changing for the better." Rin said with a smile.

Rin looked down at the flowers. She had to ask them a favor.

"May I use a friend to send a letter? I couldn't possibly trust a castle guard or such to deliver it." Rin asked the flowers.

Rin could sense the flowers smiling. _Once the letter is complete, bring it to us_ they said.

"Thank you my friends." Rin said with a smile.

Rin started to get up. It was starting to get dark out.

"Come on Hitomi. We should get inside before it gets too dark out." Rin said.

Hitomi got up as well, brushing off her kimono.

"You're right. We shall work on your letter in the morning, away from prying eyes." Hitomi said, having the feeling they were being watched.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Rin while looking up at golden eyes. "I shall visit you in a dream tonight. My turn to invade your dreams."

Hitomi laughed. "Alright. I'll be looking forward to hearing your plan."

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long. I know I may have lost some readers, but I hope some of you will stick with my story. I've had a lot of changes in my life the last year. Many hard times and some good. With school right now it's making it tough as well.

Please review! They always let me know I'm doing at least an okay job! :)

~LadyNadine


	15. Chapter 15: The Dream

Chapter Fifteen: The Dream

Rin walked into her room after talking with Hitomi in the garden. Walking over to the bed, she sat down for a minute. She had to start thinking of what she was going to put in her letter.

"I should invite them over to see the castle, or should I visit them first?" Rin was thinking out loud.

"Neither are going to happen."

Rin jumped from not feeling her mate come into their room. She looked up to see her mate towering over her. After the initial shock wore off, her temper started to flare.

"Our child will know its family. And I will not let you throw away a great ally to our lands." Rin said. _I will not just bow down to him like some obedient dog._

"That's none of your concern." Sesshomaru said.

"I am the Lady of the West. Our lands are my concern as well. I do not want our children growing up in a warring state. And I will not let them go without knowing their family." Rin was trying to not let her temper get the best of her. She needed to just get her mate to understand. "Please my lord, this is important to me. If you do not wish to see him, I will travel instead of…"

" You will not be traveling at this time by yourself. If you wish to meet them, they must travel to the castle."

Rin was in shock. "Of course my lord."

Sesshomaru turned to leave the room.

"My lord?"

He stopped just before he got to the door, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything back. He continued out the door to his study, where she knew he would be.

_I will have to get up early and do something for him. It must have taken a lot to say they can come to our castle. _Rin thought.

Rin started to get undressed and ready for bed. She had to get ready to visit Hitomi tonight in her dream. Rin laid down and got comfortable. She closed her eyes and started focusing on Hitomi while she started to fall asleep. Focusing on the place she wanted to go, she opened her eyes to see a field of flowers. Hitomi was sitting in the middle waiting for her. Rin walked over to her and sat down.

"You took your time I see." Hitomi said, smiling.

"You won't believe me even if I tried to explain it, sister." Rin said.

"Try me."

"Our lord came into our room just as I was about to come see you. Long story short, his brother and family must come to the castle if I am going to meet them. He does not want me traveling."

Hitomi looked at her in disbelief, then smiled.

"You sure know how to get him to say yes."

"I didn't need to do much. I was totally shocked."

"Well, we should work on the letter in the morning then, since he said it was fine. You need some sleep though."

"So do you, sister. We shall meet after breakfast." Rin said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Hitomi."

And with that, Rin was in a whole different dream. She was dreaming about holding a baby boy. He had gold eyes and silver hair, just like Sesshomaru. He had the same markings as well. Then she realized that this must be her baby. Right after realizing this, she woke up.

Opening her eyes, Rin noticed that it was just about time for the sun to rise. She got up, grabbed a robe, and walked out onto the balcony. She was only there for a few minutes when she sensed her mate.

"Good morning, my lord." Rin said without turning around.

"What are you doing up so early, mate?" Sesshomaru asked, as he walked up next to her.

"I had a dream of our baby." Rin said turning her head to her mate. He was looking at her. Rin was smiling just thinking of her baby. "It's going to be a boy, my lord. And he's going to look just like you."

Rin was surprised when Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. She just melted; she loved when she got attention from her mate. Sesshomaru pulled away and just looked at his mate. The sun started to rise and they both just sat there in the peace of the moment. Then all of a sudden, Rin heard something. It almost sounded like someone was calling for help. She leaned a bit over the balcony, hoping to see what it could be. The next time she heard it, it was louder.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

Before she could answer, she jumped off the balcony and started running. She could hear her mate running behind her, but she couldn't stop. Something was calling her, and it needed help. They were running through the woods until they got to a clearing. Rin stopped to see if she could hear where it was coming from.

"Rin, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Someone needs help. I heard them calling to me." Rin said.

Just then, she heard the help again, except it sounded close. It was somewhere in the clearing. Rin saw some bushes moving, like they were breathing. She walked over to them, and when she got close enough, she saw what was calling her. It was a dragon. When Sesshomaru saw it, he drew his sword. Rin held her hand up to her mate and knelt down near the dragon's head. She touched its head and all of a sudden, she saw what had happened to him. He had been attacked by a village. He lived in a cave near the village, and they had attacked him, the reasoning behind the attack was unknown. When the vision was over, she had tears running down her face. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"He was attacked by humans. I don't know the reason. We must help him." Rin said.

"There is nothing we can do for him." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes there is. I can help him."

Rin looked down at her belly. _Ok little guy, I need to help him, so hang in there for me._ She felt the baby move, saying that he was ready.

Rin moved over to the dragon's belly and put her hands on him. When she was situated, she called on all the plants and creatures in the area to help her heal his wounds. When she started to feel the power from the others, she started to build up some power. When she had enough, she started to focus on the wounds and started healing them. When she was done, she removed her hands amd waited for the dragon to wake up.

The dragon started to stir. When he opened his eyes, Rin was the first to say anything.

"How do you feel?"

He looked over at Rin.

"Much better since you came."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ryuu."

"Are you from the west?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, Lord Sesshoamru. I am from the north."

"Well, you may stay at our castle for as long as you need." Rin said.

Rin started to get up, and everything went black.

When Rin woke up, she was laying on her bed. She looked over to the side and saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"You passed out from exhaustion." Sesshomaru said.

"How's Ryuu?"

"He is doing fine. He will be on the castle's land until he is healed."

"Good." Rin said. She turned her head, facing the ceiling.

The baby started moving like crazy, so Rin touched her stomach.

"I'm alright little one. You were so helpful." Rin said with a smile.

Sesshomaru got up from his seat. Rin turned towards him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to do, and you have to eat."

Just then, Hitomi knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh, my lord. I have brought some food for Rin."

"Very well. I shall be in my study."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room. Hitomi walked over to Rin's side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hitomi asked.

"Tired, but fine. What happened?"

"You've never really used your power before, so you kind of over did it by healing a dragon. Which is not easy to do."

"I couldn't just let him die." Rin said.

"No, but you should have called me for help."

"Sorry. I should have."

"Well, here's some food. Eat up so we can go find out what exactly happened to him." Hitomi said.

"Ok."

Sorry its been so long you guys! Ive been working full time during the summer and have a lot going on still. I hope Im not losing too many of you! I love all the Reviews Ive gotten!

~LadyNadine


	16. Chapter 16: A New Friendship

Chapter Sixteen: A New Friendship

Once Rin was done eating, Hitomi cleaned up the mess while she changed. She threw on a red kimono with a white obi. When Hitomi got back, they headed out to see Ryuu to find out what exactly happened to him. Going down the main stairs, they walked out of the castle.

"Where did they put him?" Rin asked.

"He's staying in the cave close to the castle." Hitomi said.

"I didn't know there was a cave that close."

"It's at the end of the clearing that's on the other side of the castle."

They entered the woods to head to the clearing. After walking about a half a mile into the woods they came to the clearing. The clearing was a beautiful meadow with beautiful flowers. It was like a little getaway from the castle because the trees kept it hidden.

"This is so beautiful." Rin said in awe.

"Isn't it? I love coming out here." Hitomi said with a smile.

As they were walking up to the cave, Ryuu came out.

"My lady. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Ryuu said with a bow.

"I came to hear the whole story of what happened to you. I saw what happened through a vision, but I need to know why." Rin said.

Ryuu laid down as Rin and Hitomi also sat down on some rocks near the castle. I really don't know what happened myself, my lady. I've lived peacefully next to that village for years. But then a group of demon slayers came out of nowhere, and then they came that night throwing torches into my cave and stabbing spears into me. I had to protect myself." Ryuu said.

"You did nothing wrong, Ryuu." Rin said patting his snout. "Lord Sesshomaru will not punish you for trying to protect yourself."

"By the time I finally could get away, their whole village had burned. There were many lives lost."

"You are not to blame. You did nothing for them to prompt an attack. Let's just hope those demon slayers stay away from the west." Hitomi said.

" Well, Lord Sesshomaru should know about these demon slayers." Rin said.

"I have been made aware of their presence."

Everyone turned around to see Sesshomaru walking up towards them. They all bowed their heads.

"My lord. I am sorry for any inconveniences I may have caused you or the lady." Ryuu said while bowing.

Rin turned to Ryuu. "You have caused us no problems. You may stay as long as you please."

"Thank you, my lady. I owe you my life for everything you have done for me. I am forever in your debt."

"Your friendship and alliance is more than enough Ryuu." Rin said smiling.

"You are too kind, my lady. My lord has found a perfect mate to help rule these lands."

"She is the kind of ruler the western lands have been waiting for." Hitomi said.

Rin looked over towards Sesshomaru. He had already started to walk away. _He never says anything. _Rin thought.

"Well, I'm glad you are feeling better Ryuu. Hitomi and I have some business to attend too. I shall be back to visit soon." Rin said with a smile.

"I shall be waiting here, my lady." Ryuu said with a bow.

Hitomi and Rin started heading back to the castle. Rin was thinking of how to word the letter.

"Do you know Lord Sesshomaru's brother and sister-in-law's names?" Rin asked.

"I believe their names are InuYasha and Kagome." Hitomi said thinking.

"I would probably have better luck sending the letter to Kagome. If InuYasha is like his brother, he will be to hard-headed to even read it." Rin said with a giggle.

Hitomi laughed. "I would be careful with what you say, sister. Our lord hears everything."

"He does not concern me. What I am concerned about are those demon slayers. I think we need a plan in case they try to start a riot with the humans in our lands." Rin said.

"Let's get the letter done, and then we'll have a lesson." Hitomi said.

"What kind of lesson?" Rin asked confused.

"Don't worry about it right now."

"Alright."

They headed to the library to have some peace while writing up the letter. Rin just wanted to meet her new family and get to know them. Maybe even get them to live on the castle grounds so their children could play together. She knew it was going to take time, but she eventually wanted to get it there. After the letter was finished, Hitomi and Rin headed out to the garden. Once there, Rin knelt down in front of the flowers.

"Here is the letter. I need it sent to InuYasha's wife, Kagome." Rin said to the flowers.

A hawk flew down from the trees and landed in front of Rin. She smiled and handed it to the hawk. It grabbed it with its beak.

"Please be safe, my friend." Rin said.

The hawk bowed its head and took off flying towards the northern border of the western lands.

"I hope those demon slayers stay away from InuYasha and his family." Rin said.

"I'm sure her can take care of his family. Come on, it's lesson time." Hitomi said.

"What kind of lesson is it?"

"I am going to teach you how to use your powers."

"Powers?"

"Like all demos, we have powers for self-defense. Some use tricks to distract, like the fox demons. Some use deadly weapons, like Lord Sesshomaru. Demons of Life have defensive powers for more reflecting someone or thing away. Our powers won't kill anything. So you need to learn how to use your powers, and a sword. I'll be the one teaching you about your powers. Lord Sesshomaru will teach you how to weal a sword."

Hitomi and Rin headed back to the meadow to practice. When they got to the clearing, Ryuu was sitting in the middle waiting for them.

"What are you doing here, Ryuu?" Rin asked.

"I asked him to be here for practice." Hitomi said.

"When did you do that? I've been with you the whole time." Rin asked confused.

"Demons of Life can communicate telepathically with living creatures and each other." Hitomi said with a smile. "That's how you heard Ryuu when he was calling for help."

"Really? It sounded just like he was just calling for help normally. But that would explain why Lord Sesshomaru didn't know where I was going." Rin said thinking.

"You can also put up a shield to protect you baby. From getting harmed if someone was to get a hold of you or from using too much energy. Demon babies do take in their mother's energy to grow."

"Yes, I remember reading that in one of my lessons with Jaken. So, where do we start?" Rin asked.

"From the basics."

Hitomi started teaching Rin the basic powers that Demon of Life children would have learned, like telepathic communication and small amounts of healing, up to where she should be at, large amounts of healing and putting up barriers. Rin caught on pretty fast, since she's already used some of her powers.

"Okay, let's take a break." Hitomi said. "You are learning really quickly, Rin."

"It is kind of just coming naturally. I just follow your directions and I can feel it. It's hard to explain. I am defiantly tired from using all that power though." Rin said laughing.

"Do not overdo it, Rin."

Rin looked behind her and saw her mate walking up to them. They all bowed their heads.

"I will try not to, my lord. What brings you out here?" Rin asked her mate.

"It is almost time for your sword training." Sesshomaru said.

"Is that so? Shall I meet you in the training room in the castle?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.

"I will be there shortly." Rin said as they all bowed their heads.

Rin turned to Hitomi and Ryuu. "I guess I should be going. Thank you for your help today, Ryuu. I would be really happy if you wouldn't mind helping me tomorrow as well."

"As you wish, my lady."

Hitomi got up first, and when Rin was just about up she faltered. Hitomi grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Are you alright, sister?" Hitomi asked concerned.

"I am fine. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for me, and I must not keep him waiting much longer." Rin steadied herself and started to walk.

_Please be careful, my lady. You have used a lot of energy already._ Ryuu said telepathically.

_Thank you, Ryuu. I will take it easy._ Rin said back.

* * *

Hey Everyone! It's been a while since I've had a chance to upload a new chapter. So here you go. Ill be working on Chapter Seventeen today, and I'm hoping it will be done tonight. Thank you to everyone who is still following my story! I will not give up on this story, I'm just really busy trying to get into the nursing program at my school and I started working at a hospital also. Please review! It always gives me motivation when I get reviews from you guys!

~LadyNadine


	17. Chapter 17: Training

Chapter Seventeen: Training

Walking into the castle, Hitomi looked over at Rin.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine enough to practice with Lord Sesshomaru?" Hitomi asked concerned.

"I will be fine. I just got up too fast, that's all." Rin said with a small smile. "Besides, can't keep him waiting, right?"

"Please be careful. Do not overdo it, sister." Hitomi said.

Rin nodded to Hitomi and then entered into the practice room. After shutting the door, Rin looked over to her mate. Sesshomaru had already started practice without her. Then Rin noticed what he was wearing, or was not wearing. He had his black boots and white pants on, but he was completely topless. Rin blushed.

"I am sorry for keeping you, my lord." Rin said as she walked up to him.

Sesshomaru stopped practicing and looked at his mate. He walked over to her, after grabbing another sword.

"We will practice until dinner." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well, my lord." Rin said_. Hold on just a little bit longer little guy. We're almost done for today._

Sesshomaru started showing Rin the routine he wanted her to learn. It was a routine with strikes, blocks, jumps, and twirls. Rin was keeping up and doing the moves as best as she could. But after about an hour, Rin started to falter again.

_Just a little bit longer._ Rin thought.

But when she went to do the next twirl, she lost her balance. The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was supporting her form.

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled. "What did I tell you earlier."

Rin didn't look at her mate, but submitted to him right away. "Not to overdo it, my lord."

"And why is it that you lost your balance?"

"Because I over did it, my lord." Rin said in a low voice. _He's so angry with me._

Sesshomaru helped Rin straighten herself up. He looked at her sternly; she looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry, my lord. I will speak up the next time I feel I am at m I will speak up the next time I feel I am at my limit. Please forgive me for disobeying your orders." Rin said, while bowing.

"There will be consequences for your disobedience."

Rin looked up at her mate quickly, and then lowered her head. "Yes, my lord." She said in a weak voice.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridle style and started walking out of the room.

"My lord! Where are we going? I can walk by myself!" Rin explained voice squeaky from being caught off guard.

"You shall be in our room for the rest of the night resting. That is your punishment."

"But my lord…"

"Do you question my authority, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in a stern voice.

"No, my lord." Rin said looking down.

Walking into the room, Sesshomaru laid Rin on their bed.

"I will have Hitomi bring you your dinner. You are to stay here and rest." Sesshomaru said. He started to leave after stating this.

"Sesshomaru, please wait."

Sesshomaru stopped. "What is it?"

"Please stay with me." Rin said. She knew it was a gamble, but she hadn't been with him in so long. She longed for her mate. Rin sat up in the bed and bowed. "Please don't cut our time short. I didn't mean to overdo it; I just didn't want our time together to be cut short. You've just been so busy lately…"

Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru raising her head and kissing her on the lips. Rin was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes to saver the kiss. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes.

"I apologize for neglecting you, mate." Sesshomaru said.

"I know you have been busy. I just miss you, my mate." Rin said.

"Rest. I have dinner brought up to you. I shall return when you are finished eating."

"Yes, my lord." Rin said with a smile.

As Sesshomaru left, Hitomi walked in with Rin's dinner. "How are you feeling, sister?"

"I feel fine. Just a little tired."

"Well, I'm glad you are alright. Here's your dinner. Would you like me to draw up a bath for you?"

"I'd like that a lot. Thank you, sister."

Rin ate while Hitomi filled up a bath for her. After Rin was finished, she undressed and walked into the bathroom.

"Good timing. You bath is ready." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Thank you, sister. I appreciate it." Rin said to Hitomi as she got into the tube.

"You're welcome. I will get a sleeper ready for you."

As Hitomi left the bathroom, Rin relaxed in the tub. The baby then started to squirm.

"I'm sorry for today, little guy." Rin said as she rubbed her belly. "I won't let it happen again."

After saying that, the baby started to settle down. After rubbing her body down, Rin just laid in the tub_._

_I probably shouldn't soak too much longer. _Thinking that, Rin started to get out of the tub. _Man, my belly is starting to get big! I didn't even notice until now. _

As she wrapped the towel around her body, Rin noticed that she could see her baby bump even through the towel. "Won't be that much longer until you're out, huh?" Rin said to her baby bump.

Rin walked out of the bathroom. "Hitomi, do you have my sleeper…" Rin stopped when she realized she wasn't talking to Hitomi.

"How are you feeling, mate?"

"I am feeling well, my lord." Rin said to her mate. Rin walked over to the bed and grabbed her sleeper.

_I think tonight I will have a little fun with him. _Rin thought.

Looking to make sure her mate was watching her, she dropped her towel. Getting a little daring, Rin started bending down to tempt her mate.

"Oh no, I dropped my towel." Rin said as she bent forward to grab her towel.

The next thing Rin knew, she was pushed up against the bed.

"Are you tempting me, mate?" Sesshomaru purred to her.

"Oh no, my lord. I would never…" Rin couldn't even finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru entered his fingers into Rin. She tried to hold back a moan, but she had no will power when it came to her mate. While Sesshomaru pumped his fingers, his other hand grabbed onto Rin's left breast. Rin was on cloud nine.

_I already feel myself about to climax!_ Rin thought.

Right when Rin was about to climax, Sesshomaru pulled out his fingers. Right when Rin was about to protest, Sesshomaru entered his member into her. Rin leaned her head back in ecstasy. Sesshomaru started pumping into her nice and slow, and then started to speed up. Still grabbing Rin's breast, Sesshomaru used his other finger to rub her clit. Rin couldn't take much more of her mate's abuse. She was feeling so good. Right when she was about to climax, Sesshomaru bit into Rin's shoulder, bringing both of them to their climaxes. Rin fell to the bed panting while Sesshomaru pulled out of her and licked the bite mark. Picking her up, Sesshomaru laid her on the bed and then got into bed next to her. Rin snuggled up to her mate.

"Get some sleep, mate."

"I love you…"

That's all Rin could say as she fell asleep.

* * *

Well, Here's Chapter Seventeen! Hopefully it wont take me as long to update again. Please review! Again, your kind words are always the best motivation. :)

~LadyNadine


End file.
